Your Secrets out
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kikyo made a promise to kill Kagome. Since Kagome unknowingly overheard the conversation her and her friends are now on the run to save her life. What will await them without the help of the hanyou? how will it end?... SessKag MirSan
1. Your Secrets out

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I may use in this. Thanks a bunch

(Hey don't freak out if you get a lot of alerts from me, I'm going back and changing things and revising since this is an old story and all)

**Chapter 1: Your Secrets out (revised)**

Kagome's fingers lightly brushed over the piano keys as she closed her eyes and let the music take her away.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo_

She stopped suddenly and looked up at the ceiling. Slamming both her hands down on the piano keys frustrated, she jumped up and ran over to her black bag. She was already late getting back and she was sure Inu Yasha was going to be pissed to find her missing.

"Kagome! Are you leaving already?" she heard her little brother Souta shout from his room. He knew the signs of when she was about to leave again, mostly it was the extremely loud noise that makes him fall out of his computer chair and onto the floor, every freaking time.

"Yeah," was her simple response before running down the stairs to raid the cabinets to find some Ramen for the others to eat. Once she found it she ran around the shrine telling everyone she loved them before leaving.

She made her way to the well house before looking down a sad sigh escaping her lips. She really didn't want to go back. Inu Yasha was most likely still pissed that she sat him at least 5 times before jumping into the well successfully sealing it after she was through. This all happened a week ago but she had to come back because of a music final that she needed to take. Without another thought she jumped into the well and closed her eyes, the bright blue light still somewhat freaked her out a bit.

As she landed on the other side she heard voices, the voice of Kikyo was obvious. Kagome quickly hid her scent, one thing that Kaede had taught her to do and continued to listen to the ongoing conversation at hand, curiosity killed the cat but it didn't apply to Kagome apparently.

"Inu Yasha, what are you talking about?" Kikyo questioned. Kagome wished she could see what was going on but unfortunately due to the well blocking her view, she was shit out of luck in that department.

"When the Shikon No Tama is completed, I'm going to wish you back to life," Inu Yasha stated boldly. Kagome narrowed her eyes at this.

"How will you do such a thing? You realize in order to do so you would need the rest of Kagome's soul to enter me, meaning she would have to die," she explained to Inu Yasha.

"I know, I have thought about it, but she isn't worth anything to me. We are always fighting and she is always running away. I don't want her in my life, just you," he stated. Kagome heard a muffled moan and figured they were kissing. She decided this was her get away.

She quickly jumped out of the other side of the well, looked to make sure they weren't looking, and darted into the wood to where her friends would be. She wasn't going to cry anymore, all she could think about was getting as far away from the couple as she could before they decided to put their idiotic plan into action.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she fell into the campsite. The young girl looked at her worriedly before running to her.

"Kagome, what happened? What is wrong?" she questioned hastily.

"It's Inu Yasha and Kikyo, once the Shikon No Tama is completed, they are going to kill me," she stated, her voice shook with every word as tears formed in Sango's' eyes.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, "we're leaving, now!"

"What's going on?" he questioned walking over to the two vixens.

"Kagome is in danger here, we must leave before Inu Yasha returns," she said throwing water on the fire and it slowly died away.

"As you wish," said Miroku before helping packing up the camp as quickly as possible. He wasn't sure where they were going to go. Inu Yasha could follow their scent no matter where they went, but hopefully they will get a few days ahead of him as he was with his precious Kikyo.

They finished packing and started off towards the Western lands, maybe they could stay around that area since Inu Yasha wouldn't dare step foot into his brother's land. Kagome sighed deeply and held the sleeping Shippo in her arms. He had no idea what was going on, if he were to know what Inu Yasha was planning he would go crazy and start yelling and screaming. Kagome was glad he was asleep for this little get away.

So they continued to walk until the sun fell in the night sky and then decided to ride on Kilala back as they slept. Hopefully everything will end out working in their favor. Before Kagome was completely asleep she saw a shooting star in the night sky. She silently made a wish on it before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

To be continued…..

Read enjoy Review


	2. Someone I use to know

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I may decide to put into this story…. Thanks for reviewing!! I wasn't expecting them so early in the story but thanks a bunch… Now I'm in the mood to write another chapter…YAY!! (the first line in this chapter is a verse in a song… What song?? it's a really good song)

**Chapter 2- Someone I use to know…(revised)**

"Fate is an elegance," Kagome whispered to herself before opening her eyes to the blinding sun, "cold-hearted whore."

She sat up quickly before looking at the others and found them still asleep. Kilala had stopped during the night to sleep but she was awake now awaiting the adventure ahead of them.

'_We can't run forever ya know,' _Kagome heard as she looked down at the neko demon in front of her.

" I know, but this will give us an advantage to gain the upper hand for the battle," Kagome answer as she went and hid behind a tree. She changed out of her school uniform and into some black baggy pants and a blood red tank top that clung to her every curve.

'_When are you going to tell the others?'_ Kilala questioned as Sango opened her eyes.

"Soon, I promise," Kagome stated as she smiled towards Sango, "good morning sleepy head! I hope you had wonderful dreams."

"Thanks, but unfortunately the monk wouldn't stop grabbing my butt, therefore I couldn't sleep that well," she said then turned to Miroku who had about 6 hand prints on his head alone.

"Awe, you know you liked it," Kagome teased as Sango couldn't help but blush.

"My dear Sango, where art thou?" Miroku whispered in his dreams.

"What the hell…" Kagome and Sango said at the same time. Sango's heartbeat became fierce and turned away from the monk. Kagome just laughed before going to get some food from her bag.

"KAGOME!!" Shippo yelled while tackling her to the ground, "where is Inu Yasha?"

"Uhh…. Honey, when I came back yesterday he was talking to Kikyo. Please don't freak out Shippo, but he is trying to tear our group apart, so we ran away from him," Kagome explained calmly while petting the little demons head.

"Why? I don't understand," he said as Kagome stood up with him in her arms.

"You will one day, I promise, my son," she whispered to him, "now go wake Miroku up."

"Ok, MIROKU!!" Shippo yelled while jumping out of Kagome's arms. She continued to make the food as Miroku put his hands over his ears.

"Geez, I think I'm going to go deaf!" Miroku yelled.

"I think you already are," Kagome said before she started to put things back into her bag. She went back to stirring the Ramen noodle until she was sure they were done.

They ate quickly before they continued to on their journey to the west. Silence fell on the group as they saw a little girl lying on the ground in front of them.

"Mommy! Is she dead?" Shippo questioned as Kagome ran to her side, thank God she had only fainted from the heat.

"No Shippo, she will be fine, I promise," Kagome said picking up the girl to cradle her in her arms.

"Where do you think she came from?" Sango questioned as the rest of the group shrugged.

"I don't know but we can't leave her here for demons to get, we have to take her with us, right Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned as she nodded in response. Kagome knew this girl from somewhere but she couldn't remember, it hurt to think about because she knew her but it wouldn't come to her no matter how hard she thought about it.

So, with their new addition to the group, they continued to walk down the path that seemed to have no end. Once they found a pond they stopped to drink from it and give the young girl some water. Kagome got out a washcloth and dipped it in the cold water before putting it on the girls head.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned weakly as the groups eyes widened and their jaws dropped, this was Sesshomaru's child. They looked at each other and tried to think of what to do. If Sesshomaru found them on his land, they didn't even want to know what kind of trouble they would be in but being on his land with his child, oh God be with them when he came.

"Shh child, please go back to sleep, when you wake we will help you find your Lord," Kagome whispered as the girl looked at the person holding her.

"Sing me a song," she whispered as Kagome just stared at her in shock. She had to think, what song could she possibly sing to calm this girl down? Remembering the song her brother had loved to hear when he was sick, she smiled.

They started on their journey once again as Kagome began to hum the beginning of the song she was going to sing… (Existentialism on Prom Night- Straylight Run)

_When the sun came up,  
We were sleeping in,  
Sunk inside our blankets,  
Sprawled across the bed,  
And we were dreaming,_

There are moments when,  
When I know it and  
The world revolves around us,  
And we're keeping it,  
Keep it all going,  
This delicate balance,  
Vulnerable all knowing,

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, kill for this

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would...

Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything,  
we're glad for what we've got,  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out right in front of us,

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would

Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything.

Kagome looked down at the now sleeping girl in her arms and wondered what kind of trouble Sesshomaru would give them for having her here with them.

"It's getting dark, do you wish to continue with Kilala or rest for the night?" Sango questioned looking towards Kagome, who had somehow become the leader of this weird little group they had formed.

"Let's rest for about an hour or so then continue. This girl needs to get some food and proper sleep before anything else," Kagome stated as they found a place to set up for a little bit.

Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and placed the small girl on top of it to rest, she still couldn't remember her name. "Sleep well little one, I promise you we will find Lord Sesshomaru and take good care of you until we do." Shippo decided that it was his job to make sure nothing happened to her so, he sat there staring at her the whole time.

A demon stood casually in a tree not too far away from the little camp the group had set up. To his knowledge, the only reason why they stopped was because of the small child that the oddly dressed woman held. He smirked to himself before jumping out of the tree. He would come back later and get his Rin, she seemed to be in good hands, at the moment at least.

Read Enjoy Review


	3. Keep Me Guessing Please

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I randomly put in this story! Thanks a bunch for the reviews!!

**Chapter 3: Keep me Guessing (Revised)**

Kagome heard the young girl cry gently in her sleep as she quickly walked over to her.

"Honey, you'll be okay," she said picking the girl up in her arms before sitting down to place her in her lap. Kagome rocked her back and forth while stroking her hair. She whispered comforting words into her ear to calm her down as the girls crying slowed down a bit.

"Mommy," she whispered painfully while clutching to Kagome as if she was a lifeline, "mommy I'm so scared."

"Shh, you'll be fine, I'm here now," Kagome said sweetly kissing the poor girls forehead, "I'm here."

Kagome didn't know what else to do, she didn't want to tell the girl that she wasn't her mother in fear that she would continue to cry. Rin soon fell back into a peaceful slumber as Kagome decided that they would stay here for the night for the sake of Rin.

The moon slowly rose to the sky and the stars invaded the night sky, it was simply breathtaking. Her companions had already fallen asleep as she took it upon herself to keep watch during the night. She heard a twig snap and her head snapped to the left trying to see what was there.

"Show yourself," she whispered harshly as the shadow slowly and gracefully walked into the open, Kagome wasn't too surprised to see who was standing there.

"Miko," the demon stated before looking down at the little girl in her arms.

"Kagome," she whispered as Sesshomaru looked up at her, "my name is Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama," she said before looking down at the peaceful girl in her arms, she knew Sesshomaru had come to take her. Kagome couldn't help but feel like a mother figure to the little girl, "what is her name?"

"Rin," was his simple answer, "why are you not afraid of me?"

"I know you wouldn't risk hurting me with Rin lying in my arms, she speaks highly of you, almost as if you were her father. I know you wouldn't harm her in anyway," she said about to stand up but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Stay, she never sleeps this peacefully, it will do her some good," Sesshomaru stated before turning away to walk away.

"When will you come for her?" she questioned as he stopped.

"I will come to her when I feel she is in danger here, consider yourself under my protection while in my lands," he said before walking off.

Thoughts ran rapidly through her mind as she thought of the recent events that had taken place. Had she really just had a decent conversation with Inu Yasha's half-brother? He hadn't tried to kill her; he didn't even make a threat to her because of Rin. She just couldn't understand his current mood. He had said she was under his protection, was it simply because of this little girl or was it for her? She came to the conclusion that it was simply because of Rin as she looked over to see Kilala awake.

_"I'll keep watch now, you need some rest milady," _Kilala said as Kagome leaned up against the tree and looked at the night sky. She marveled at its beauty before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

_"Mistress Kagome! Look Out!"_ Kagome opened her eyes just in time to feel a pair of claws puncture her stomach as she got pinned to a tree by Inu Yasha.

"Inu- Ya-Yasha, why?" She whispered as she gasped for air. The pain was enough to kill her, or so Inu Yasha had thought when he delivered the blow.

'_**Give into me, if you don't you'll die,' **_a voice within Kagome spoke as her dark brown eyes turned a piercing ice blue.

"What the hell!?" Inu Yasha yelled.

"INU YASHA!!" Miroku and Sango yelled. Kagome felt energy surge through her as she placed her hand on his chest. Her pupils dilated as she forced an energy blast out of her hands causing Inu Yasha to go flying back. She fell to the ground holding her stomach, blood soaking her shirt.

Sesshomaru stood in a tree not too far away watching the scene unfold. He was on his way to help out until he witnessed that Kagome was indeed capable to protect herself.

"Damn you Kagome," Inu Yasha cursed as he started to run toward her.

"Take the children and go, this is my battle," she said as Sango took Rin and Miroku took Shippo, "I'll be okay, I promise."

They ran off leaving the two by themselves. Kagome darted off in the direction of the well, Inu Yasha hot on her trail. Sesshomaru hopped gracefully from tree to tree so he wouldn't be seen. Kagome wouldn't stop running no matter how much her stomach screamed in pain, she didn't have time to heal herself since she was running so she would have to wait until she was back in her own time to do so.

Sesshomaru noticed that she had slowed down due to her injury and quickly jumped down and took her in his arms.

"Tell no one of this," he whispered harshly to her.

"To the well in the forest, I must go there," she whispered painfully. Sesshomaru didn't question her, just held her tighter until he made his way there. Once there he stopped and turned around as Kagome jumped out of his iron grip, which surprised him.

"What are you planning, miko?" he questioned as Inu Yasha quickly approached.

"I'm going to use an attack that will drain all my energy, I might pass out, but once I use it Inu Yasha will not be able to walk for about a week. When I am done I need you to throw me into the well," Kagome stated stepping forward, closing her eyes. Soon a ball of her miko energy entered her hands; it swiftly grew as she put all her power and energy into it.

Inu Yasha ran through the trees and came to a dead stop right in front of Kagome.

"What the hell are you doing?" was his answer before Kagome threw the energy ball at him. He howled in pain as he flew backwards taking out a few trees that blocked his path, to say the least, he was done for the count.

Kagome felt herself start to sway as Sesshomaru caught her before she fell. He picked her up bridal style and jumped into the well with her in his arms as the blue light engulfed the couple.

"I didn't tell you to jump in as well," she whispered weakly as they ended up in the wellhouse.

"Yeah, and I was going to let you come down here by yourself, I think not," he said looking up, "where is the sky?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, welcome to the year 2006, my home," she stated, '_he's changed a lot, I think'_

"Keep me guessing," they both said at the same time as Sesshomaru looked down at the young miko in his arms. He jumped to the top of the well, only to be greeted by a woman who looked a little similar to Kagome but older.

"Oh God, Dad! Call the ambulance!!" she yelled looking at her daughter in the strangers arms.

Read Enjoy Review


	4. Stand in the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I decided to randomly throw into this story. -… well… please read and review and I was be extremely happy!!

**Chapter 4: Stand in the Rain (Revised)**

_**Recap…**_

_**"I didn't tell you to jump in as well," she whispered weakly as they ended up in the well house.**_

_**"Yeah, and I was going to let you come down here by yourself, I think not," he said looking up, "where is the sky?"**_

_**"Sesshomaru-sama, welcome to the year 2006, my home," she stated, 'he's changed a lot.'**_

_**"Keep me guessing," they both said at the same time as Sesshomaru looked down at the young miko in his arms. He jumped to the top of the well, only to be greeted by a woman who looked a little similar to Kagome but older.**_

_**"Oh God, Dad! Call the ambulance!!" she yelled looking at her daughter in the strangers arms.**_

_**NOW…**_

Sesshomaru gracefully walked out of the wellhouse to see an old man standing there looking at the young girl in his arms.

"Did you do this to her?" he question harshly as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"It was the half-breed, Inu Yasha," he stated.

"Dad! Call the ambulance."

"Now, now Aya, that is not necessary," they heard a distant voice state as they looked up to the sky. There they saw an angelic form slowly descend to the ground. Once his feet hit the ground he unwrapped his midnight black wings from around his form to reveille who he was. His short black hair was spiked a bit and his piercing blue eyes seemed to look right through you. The first thing Sesshomaru notice was the black crescent moon that lay upon his forehead.

"Damion!" Aya yelled running into his open arms. He kissed her forehead before looking toward the young demon lord.

"Damion, what are you doing here?" Grandpa questioned as he looked to him.

"Well hello to you to _dad,_ I'm here to make sure my daughter doesn't die," he stated walking up to the sleeping form. Sesshomaru handed the girl over to the older man but made a note to make sure he didn't hurt a hair on her head, not that he cared or anything, "what happened?"

"Inu Yasha and his mate, Kikyo are out to get her, I'm not sure of the details yet," Sesshomaru said as Damion wrapped his wings around both himself and Kagome as he began to glow a deadly blue. His wings opened a bit so the others could see what was going on.

A symbol of a crescent moon appeared on her forehead as Damion healed her, blood vanishing from her body.

"How long until her 18th birthday?" he questioned as his wings vanished and Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"2 weeks to be exact," Aya said.

"Daddy," Kagome smiled weakly as she threw her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, my angel." he smiled as he kissed her forehead, "I've missed you so much. Now rest, you used all of your power."

Without another thought Kagome's eyes fell shut as Damion handed her back to Sesshomaru.

"Please, take her to her room, follow her scent," Damion said extending his hand to his wife, "I need some alone time with the one I love." He looked down at her swollen belly and smiled to himself, he was excited to say the least.

Sesshomaru questioned if he should listen to them to take her to her room but everyone was looking at him so he quickly turned and walked towards that weird looking 'hut'. Sniffing he caught Kagome's scent and started to ascend the staircase. He quickly turned into a room and looked around. Pictures of dragons and fairies hung on all of the light blue walls as he gently laid Kagome down on her bed to sleep. He noticed a weird looking rectangular thing with black and white keys as he researched it further.

He placed one of his clawed fingers on one of the keys and a noise filled the air causing him to jump a bit. He quickly withdrew his hand and glared at the poor piano in front of him ready to strike.

"It's called a piano, it produces music for people's pleasures," Kagome stated weakly sitting up on one of her elbows.

"And that?" he questioned pointing to the things with six strings.

"That is called a Guitar. It also produces music but it has a different sound than the piano. If you want, when I'm rested I'll play them for you to hear," she said laying back down while hugging a pillow to her body.

"As you wish Miko, sleep well," Sesshomaru stated walking back downstairs and into the living room. He sat himself comfortably of the couch as a young boy entered the room. He noted that it was most likely Kagome's little brother considering he had almost the same facial features as her. The boy looked at him and smiled before heading over to the rectangular box by the wall.

"This is called a television, you can watch the news and other stuff on it, by the way my name is Souta," he stated in a bored tone before turning the TV on the evening news then walked away.

Sesshomaru just looked at the strange thing before deciding to relax a bit until the miko woke up. It had been several hours already, her family had left to some place called the "Hospital" for some reason unknown to him. He then suddenly heard the sound of something opening and something hitting the ground. He ran up to Kagome's room to find her not there.

The window was opened all the way and he noticed that there was a girl on the ground below. He had thought she would have gotten hurt for jumping from that high, yet there she stood strong on the ground looking at the sky to see rain clouds. He watched her with interest and then heard her voice.

Kagome stood there looking at the sky, she knew it was going to rain but she didn't care if she got wet right now. She felt so betrayed and she just wanted to cry her eyes out. Thinking of a song to sing she smiled slightly. She walks to the middle of the porch and sings.

**She never slows down  
She doesn't know why  
But she knows that when she's all alone  
It feels like it's all coming down**

She felt one raindrop hit her nose and she smiled to herself while taking small strides in the yard.**  
**  
**She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries that first tear  
The tears will not stop raining down**

Kagome started to twirl around as rain drops fell from heaven. She laughed a little before continuing on with the song in her head.

**Chorus:  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

Sesshomaru couldn't help but look at the soaking girl before him as she stood there with her eyes upward with her arms extended to her sides in the shape of a crucifix. Her voice was so angelic that he couldn't help but smile at her innocence. ****

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fear's whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down

She felt the words coursing through her body as she began singing louder. She projected her voice so the God's in heaven would hear her pain.****

She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything  
She's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

(2x's)  
Chorus:

She finished singing and smiled to herself while still looking towards the sky. Suddenly she felt the rain stop falling on her but she could tell it didn't stop around her, she frowned. She spun on the ball of her foot, since she wasn't wearing shoes and gasped. Sesshomaru stood over her so the rain wouldn't hit her.

"You're going to get sick out here miko," he stated before taking her hand in his own pulling her to the house. She kept looking at their intertwined fingers until they entered the front door and he let go. A small blush played on her cheeks as he turned around to meet her gaze.

"Thank you, I'm going to go take a shower now, please, make yourself at home," she smiled before walking up to the bathroom. She stripped out of her wet clothing and entered the tub before turning on the hot water. She hadn't realized she was so cold until now. For awhile she just stood in the water letting it fall onto her skin before actually washing.

She finished up and stepped out after drying off. She ran to her room after she realized she had forgotten to bring clothing in with her. She shut the door and ran over to her closet. She decided to wear a pair of black pajama pants and a purple tank top that had black mixed into it. She towel dried her hair and descended the steps to see what Sesshomaru was up to.

She found him in the living room looking at the pictures on the walls.

"Are you going to explain to me about the well, miko?" he questioned looking at her with a glare.

"I suppose I have no choice. Around three years ago, I was pulled into the well that we came out of. Since I had the Shikon No Tama, I was transported to the past, 500 years to be exact. That's all you need to know. The well is my way home from the feudal era," she said looking around, "where is my family? You didn't …"

"No I did not kill them miko, they said something about going to a "Hospital"," he said as she started to panic.

"Oh God, something happened, what if she loses the baby, daddy would be so upset. Hide your markings, your coming with me," she said while pulling some shoes on. She concentrated hard and the moon on her head vanished as she grabbed her car keys and ran out the door, "Come on!!"

"Miko, you will not tell me what I can and can not do," he growled but followed her anyways. She opened the door to her Silver Eclipse as Sesshomaru mimicked what she did, down to putting on his seatbelt. She put the car in drive and drove down the driveway as Sesshomaru growled, "What the hell is this thing, miko?"

"It's called a car, instead of walking around now; humans have invented cars to get people from point A to point B. It will take us about 20 minutes to get to the hospital so enjoy the scenery around you and ask questions about anything you would like," Kagome stated as Sesshomaru stated asking questions about the future and Kagome gladly answered them.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital to the front desk, Sesshomaru not far behind.

"Higurashi, I need the room for Aya Higurashi," Kagome said in a worried tone.

"Room 202 on the second floor, but you will need to wait in the waiting room miss," she said but it was too late, Kagome was already running once she heard the room number. Sesshomaru casually walked behind her as she saw Souta standing outside a door.

"What's going on?" Kagome questioned as Damion turned to her. He looked like a human now as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "father! What is going on?!"

"They don't know if she will make it," he said flatly as a tear slid down his cheek. Kagome fell to her knees as her Father went with her as he comforted her as tears streamed down her face.

Sesshomaru just stood there not knowing what to do. He knew he had to help Kagome so he could get home and seeing her like this was killing him inside. Not that he would let anyone who that. His attention was averted to the door as a man in a blue gown exited.

Everyone looked up at him as he looked at the ground.

"She is stable for now, but she only has a 25 percent chance of making it through the night, we were able to save the child, she is currently in the nursery and she can go home whenever you decide to pick her up," the doctor said before leaving the room, "you may visit her."

Damion darted into the room and grabbed his wife's hand as Kagome stayed on the ground in the waiting room. She couldn't believe her ears, 25 percent chance.

"Kagome," she heard someone whisper as she looked up to see Sesshomaru kneeling before her. She looked up into his eyes and she saw, compassion in them, maybe she was reading them wrong. Before she could think she threw her arms around his neck, resulting in him falling perfectly on his butt, she didn't care, she needed someone right now and he just happened to be there. He was shocked to say the least but didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her for comfort.

He knew what it was like to lose a mother, he had lost his at a young age, and maybe if he had someone there to comfort him, he wouldn't be the cold and distant demon he was today. He looked down at the girl in his arms before picking her up while walking over to a chair to sit down.

"At least the child is unharmed, Kagome, at least the child is unharmed," he whispered as she sobbed.

"Yes, she will be fine," she whispered as she continued to cry.

Read Enjoy Review


	5. Babies Breath

So I had to go to court because I barely tapped someone with my licenses plate… and they had no damage to their car whatsoever but the police officer sucked… so I had to go to court the other day just to have them call my name, me tell them I hit a car… and them tell me I had to pay $35 and $60 for court fees…when I was only there for 3 seconds. I find it retarded… Ok… I'm done with my rant… now on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or the songs I randomly decide to put in here.

Chapter 5-Babies Breath

Sesshomaru comforted the poor girl in his arms until her sobs settled and she fell into a restless sleep. He as well closed his eyes and allows a light sleep to overcome him. His head bobbed forward as he breathed in Kagome's sweet scent before smirking a bit. He would never admit it but she was truly a beauty and he was going to make sure he found out everything there was to know about this 'human'.

Sesshomaru woke upon hearing a monitor slightly beeping and he simply found it annoying. He carefully placed Kagome down in the chair as he stood to enter her mothers room, shutting the door behind him. He slowly walked up to the older woman's bed making note of everything he saw. There were many tubes hooked up too the poor girl as he saw her head turn to face him.

"It's really not as bad as it looks, but they say I've lost too much blood," she stated weakly as he walked closer to the bed.

Sesshomaru saw Damion asleep by the window as he finally made it to the bedside.

"I can help you," he stated placing a hand on her warm forehead, "just rest, Kagome wouldn't know what to do with herself if she lost you."

Aya's eyes fell shut once again as Sesshomaru will energy into his hand. He willed it into her and Damion awoke from his light slumber to look at Sesshomaru. He smiled at the young demon lord in silent thanks before he walked out of the room to return to Kagome.

She had woken up and in a sitting position as he approached. She smiled sadly up to him as he extended his hand to her and she gladly accepted standing to her feet. Sesshomaru heard her mutter something about a coffee then stated to walk off. Sesshomaru followed shortly as she walked to the cafeteria to get her 'coffee'.

Kagome then started to sip the coffee as she walked to the elevator and pushed the up button.

"Where are we going, Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned as the doors in front of them opened and they boarded.

"To see my new baby sister!" Kagome squealed excitedly as the doors closed and they slowly ascended to the fifth floor, where the nursery was located. Sesshomaru felt his heart lift as she smiles gleefully. Once the door opened she grabbed his hand before her she darted to the window to view the babies.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but roll his eyes as she squealed in delight upon looking at the face of Angel Rose Higurashi.

"Can I help you with something?" one of the nurses asked walking over to the young couple.

"Yes, my father sent me to pick up Angel, they are not sure if my mother is going to make it so he doesn't want to leave her side," Kagome explained as the nurse nodded. She walked into the nursery and picked up the newborn child. She quickly wrapped her in a pink blanket before bringing the little girl out into the world.

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she handed her coffee to Sesshomaru and took the youngster into her arms. She couldn't help but fall in love as she slept soundly in her arms. The nurse smiled as well and wrote down a few things onto a piece of paper.

"Since you don't know about your mothers situation yet, I have written down a few items that you would need to buy just in case something were to happen. I hope everything works out though, I'll be praying for her," she smiles handing the paper to Sesshomaru who placed it in his 'secret pocket.'

They slowly walked back to the elevator as Kagome adored the little girl in her arms, she could tell already that she would have jet black hair, since it ran in the family.

"So tell me, what is your father exactly?" Sesshomaru questioned as he found himself silently applauded Kagome for her motherly instincts.

"It's kind of hard to explain but I'll give you the short version right now and when we get home I'll tell you everything," she said as Sesshomaru pushed the down button.

"Fair enough," he said as they walked unto the elevator.

"My father use to be a powerful Angel while my mother was a demon princess of the Moon kingdom. They ended up falling in love which heaven found disgraceful which cause my father to become a fallen angel. He now must work his was back up in the ranks. My mothers family weren't too thrilled with it either so they sent her off with her father to Earth," she explained as they walked off the elevator, "I will tell you the rest later, I promise."

Kagome walked into her mothers room with a smile on her face.

"Oh my God," Damion said running up to her. Kagome giggled and slowly handed the small one to her father.

"She's beautiful daddy," she said as he smiled with pride.

"All of my children are," he said walking over to Aya's side, "they said she can go home today, she won't be able to do much for about a month so we need you to stop at the store on your way home from here."

"Umm… that's fine and everything but… I'm still in my pajamas!" she stated as everyone laughed.

"Have fun with that one," her mother said weakly.

Her father handed the baby back, stating that her mother needed her rest, gave her a kiss, and simply pushed her out of the room.

"How rude," she stated grabbing Sesshomaru's hand with her free one.

"And where per tell and we going?" he questioned as they walked out of the hospital.

"We my friend, get to go baby shopping!" Kagome exclaimed getting the baby seat out of her parents car and put it into her own. Once everything was set up, they were on there way to hell knows where. If only they knew what fate had in store for the two unexpected friends.

Ok… I know some parts dragged on but…. Sometimes stories do that….. Well… please review!


	6. Are you Happy now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha…. Or the songs I randomly write in….darn.. -

**Chapter 6- Are you Happy now?**

Kagome walked into the shopping center, Angel comfortably resting in her arm as Sesshomaru, her current slave per say, was pushing the cart. She couldn't help but giggle as they began their shopping, they were both in nightclothes, and it looked like they were a couple or something.

"This is degrading," Sesshomaru stated as Kagome looked over at him as they entered the baby aisle.

"Oh my God! It was true!" Kagome heard someone yell as Sesshomaru stood in front of her to protect her from whatever it was.

"Ayumi?" Kagome questioned stepping slightly to the side. Three teenage girls walked over to her observing what was going on.

Here's the scenario: Gramps told Kagome's friend about six months ago that Kagome was pregnant. Now, here she stands in the baby section with a drop dead gorgeous demon lord while holding a newborn child. Tell me… what would be going through your minds?

" He told us you lost the baby about a month ago!" Eri said looking at the little thing in Kagome's protective care.

"She's so cute!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Umm…guys?" Kagome questioned but they just wouldn't listen.

"You guys must be excited to have such a beautiful daughter! So, when is the wedding? Hojo is gonna freak!" Yuka rambled.

"We don't know yet, but I'll tell you when I get the details," Kagome said as she grabbed the things she needed from that aisle and walked quickly away.

Once she got everything she needed at the store she went in line and handed Angel to Sesshomaru. He didn't know how to act, he had never held such a weak and helpless creature before. At first he was hesitant to take her but Kagome told him what to do and now he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She truly was a beautiful baby and he knew Kagome would make a wonderful mother one day. He silently wished that he would find someone like her to be his mate and be a mother to Rin when the time came. He snapped out of his trance once he realized that Kagome was waiting at the end of the register thingy and walked towards her.

They got everything situated before Kagome drove in the direction of the shrine. It had already been a long and all she seriously wanted to do was sleep. She already knew she wouldn't get much considering the baby would constantly cry and cry. She sighed inwardly as she felt someone looking at her and looked towards Sesshomaru. He was gazing intently at her and she smiled sweetly at him.

"We will return to the Feudal Era soon, I'm sorry to have brought you here, well, it was your fault anyway but still, I didn't know all this was going to happen while here," she explained as they pulled into the driveway.

"It is alright, Kagome," he said causing Kagome to snap her head in his direction, that was the first time that he had used her name, well, the first time that she wasn't crying that he used her name. It was nice.

Sesshomaru grabbed Angel as Kagome grabbed the groceries and walked into the house. Aya was sitting at the kitchen table attempting to eat some soup as Damion sat on the couch in the living room watching TV.

"I see you made it back alive," Damion laughed as Kagome placed the food on the kitchen table.

"Yep, now excuse me while I go kill Gramps," Kagome stated walking out to the dojo. Sesshomaru walked over to Damion and handed him Angel then ascended to stairs to Kagome's room. Once in her room he walked up to her bookshelf and looked at all the books. _She must like to read, I've never heard of any of these._

He grabbed the history book and went outside to sit under the tree to read. About an hour later the sun began to set and a now happy Kagome skipped up to her room to play her guitar. She grabbed her acoustic guitar and sat on the roof and gently started to tune the strings. She didn't want to wake up the baby. Once done she started to play a song. She was unaware of the young Demon lord sitting beneath the tree as she began. The song was titled 'Are You Happy Now' by Michelle Branch.

Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah

Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,

Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah.

Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself

Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have I been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?

Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?

Kagome sighed as she placed the guitar beside her and laid down to watch the sunset. A shadow cast over her as she looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Hey," was all she managed to say as he knelt down next to her and looked into her brown eyes. She was beyond shocked, all she could do was stare back into the golden pools as his face slowly came closer to her. She bit her lip as their nose touched and she closed her eyes as his lips slowly came crashing down on hers.

He didn't know what he was doing. One minute he was reading the book, the next he finds himself kissing the human and she was kissing him back._ I am degrading myself by kissing a human._ He thought as he thought about pulling away but his body wouldn't listen to him. He deepened the kiss as he felt her demonic energy start to flair around her. He smirked as he attacked her mouth with his tongue and soon it became a battle of dominance._ So I stand corrected, she's the princess of the moon kingdom._ He finally pulled away panting as he stared down at the girl he had just lost control over.

"Wow," was the only word she could think of to say as she blushed about 20 different shades of red. Her now ice blue eyes looked up to see golden ones as Sesshomaru smirked.

"You wish to see," she stated sitting up. She was feeling daring today, so she placed her head on his chest and continued to look towards the sky.

"I wish to see what?" he questioned placing his arm around her waist.

"You wish to see what I look like as a demon," she said standing up. She held a friendly hand out to him and he accepted for some unknown reason.

"Indeed," was his response as they jumped off the roof and Kagome brought them to a small lake in the back of the shrine.

"Then I shall show you," she stated looking down at her rings. She took off the ring with the moons and stars on it and handed it to Sesshomaru. He was confused at her actions, "it helps keep my demon blood at bay, allowing me to live a normal, human life."

Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru as she closed her eyes and turned her back to him. She concentrated as her hair grew to her waist line and silver highlights framed her face as the rest of her hair stayed black. A tail grew and casually she swung it over her shoulder as she began to grow a little taller. Her hands became claws and she grew fangs as blue strips appeared on her cheeks and the black moon took it's place on her forehead.

"Close your eyes," she whispered as Sesshomaru did as he was told. She walked up to him and touched his face with her hand. She fought the urge to kiss him but she failed, he just looked so damn cute. She smirked and leaned forward catching his lips in a short sensual kiss. Once she pulled away Sesshomaru stared down at her with amusment.

"Are you happy now?" she questioned as his arms encircled her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

"Indeed," was his simple response as he lowered his face to hers only to catch her lips in a kiss once again.

Please Review…. So… happy? They kissed… ok.. Lol wow.. I'm really hyper, please shoot me


	7. We Are One

Disclaimer-I don't own Inu Yasha or any random songs I throw in here…

Chapter 7- We are One

Kagome relaxed in Sesshomaru's hold as he stroked her hair tenderly.

"Why?" she questioned jolting him from his thoughts.

"Why what?" he questioned holding her at arms lengths to get a better look at her. She truly was beautiful, her silver bangs accented her face just right to make her appear angelic.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she questioned accusingly. _It must be because he wants to go back home._

_"_You, little miko, interest me," he stated boldly looking her in the eye. He looked down just in time to see an evil glimmer sparkle in her eyes. She went closer to him and stood on her tip toes.

"Is that so, Lord Sess-ho-maru," she whispered seductively in his left ear. She smirked as he shivered slightly as her warm breath came closer to his face. Suddenly he felt her nibble on his ear then before he could blink, she was gone and all he had left was the ring that rested in his clutched hand. She had played him, made him want her so badly then ran off, "come on!"

Sesshomaru looked up just in time to see her run back towards her house. He could tell she wanted to play, oh, he would play alright. He smirked inwardly and started running towards the house. He made it there before her and just as her hand reached for the handle Sesshomaru intervened.

"Going somewhere?" he questioned placing his right arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Possibly," she smirked as he slipped the ring back onto her index finger. She quickly closed her eyes and turned back into her human form before looking back at Sesshomaru, " do you wish to leave today?"

"No, I will allow you one more night with your family then we shall take our leave sometime tomorrow," he stated turning his back to her. Kagome suddenly felt sad, one minute he was acting loving towards her, now he had reverted back into his 'King of Ice' form within 2 seconds.

"Fine," she stated pushing past him to enter the house, "I'm going to bed."

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and spun her towards himself, "What is your problem?" he questioned placing his forehead to hers.

"I'll tell you what my problem is Mr. High and Mighty, you STEAL my first kiss, act like you possibly have feelings for me, then once I turn human again, it's just to me being inferior to you. You're a bitch," she whispered harshly so she wouldn't wake the baby.

She quickly pulled out of his hold and with the courage she had left, walked upstairs to her room to take a shower. Once in the shower she collected her thoughts, she couldn't believe she just said those things to Sesshomaru, she needed to apologize. _No you don't, he needed to be told, and if he would have done anything about it he would have just pulled the door off the hinges and killed you already! Girl, stand up for yourself. _ Kagome hated when he inner voice was right, because 9 times out of 10 it was.

Ok, so she got her time to relax as she slowly wrapped a warm fluffy towel around her body to go into her room. She went to go unlock the bathroom door but found that it was already unlocked, she simply thought that she had forgotten to lock it. Once she entered her room she walked over to the closet and picked out her clothes. She chose a pair of baggy black pants and a red tank top.

Just as she put her bra on and was about to pull the shirt over her head she felt a clawed hand trace the moon shaped tattoo on her back. She shivered slightly at the touch and lowered her head.

"Where did you get it?" he questioned as she finished putting her shirt on.

"It's a symbol, the moon was for my mom and the angel sitting on the crescent moon was for my dad. It's so I'll never forget them," she explained sitting down to comb her damp hair. She finished quickly as Sesshomaru walked over to her door and locked it, "what are you doing? Did you bring my guitar in?"

He just nodded as he strolled over to her bed. She suddenly became aware of the extreme heat radiating off of her face as she observed the patterns in the carpet. She also became aware of him standing over her as she sat casually on her bed. Throughout this whole ordeal he hadn't asked her any questions about her time, how the well became to be, and she was glad for it. Little did she know that he had full knowledge of the well and now knew about her world thanks to the History book he had read.

"This Sesshomaru needs to apologize for his previous actions, I didn't mean to upset you by turning away earlier. I also didn't mean to steal your "first kiss" I was unaware," he stated placing a hand under her chin to force her to look at him, " but I can not change the fact that I'm not really sorry for stealing a kiss."

He pushed her back down on her bed and laid down next to her. She smiled up at him as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, and I wasn't really that mad that you stole my first kiss, because guess what?!" she stated sitting up while straddling his waist.

"What?" he questioned placing his hands around her waist. She smirked before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Because I stole your first kiss too," she whispered as he turned his face to see her. She smiled before kissing him full on the lips. He smirked slightly amused as to how she could switch moods so quickly. She finally pulled away from him and moved back into her former spot on her bed.

"And yes, you were correct to assume you were indeed, my first kiss," he whispered before they both dozed off to a peaceful sleep. Kagome woke up a few hours later no thanks to the extremely loud wailing coming from the other room. She groaned inwardly as she tried to get up to find that, she couldn't move.

She looked up to see a demon lord in a peaceful sleep, God forbid he could sleep through the screaming of Angel in the next room.

"Sessy, I need up," she whispered in his ear, still no response. She sighed inwardly and kissed his nose playfully. Suddenly she found herself straddling his waist with his arms locked around her.

"I wouldn't recommend that if I were you," he murmured before letting her go. She kissed his forehead before getting up to check on the baby. She ended up walking downstairs to find her daddy rocking Angel but she wouldn't quite down at all.

Kagome walked over and took her from him.

"It might help if you sing to her, it worked with me," she said as Damion thought for awhile.

"Alright, but you have to help me," he stated as she nodded.

And so the Father Daughter duet began. (Lion King II)

Damion:  
As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one

Kagome:  
If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

Damion:  
Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

Both:  
We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one

They smiled up at each other then looked down at the sleeping Angel in Kagome's arms.

"It seems to have worked," Damion stated as Kagome stood. She nodded before taking the young one back into her bed.

" I see where you get your singing voice from," Sesshomaru stated as Kagome exited the room.

"You know, I could use this as blackmail against you, The Ice Prince showing emotions, that's priceless," Kagome laughed walking to her room. The next thing she knew she was thrown on the bed and pinned down with Sesshomaru hovering over her.

"Dare to say that again?" he questioned as she shook her head no, "didn't think so."

He kissed her softly on the lips before laying back down on the bed. She shook her head before placing her head on his chest as he placed his arm around her waist.

"You, my dear, confuse me," Kagome stated before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Please read and review… I know this seems rushed but… I dunno… I'm just writing what comes to mind and that just happened to be… well this chapter… I know Sesshomaru is OOC but… oh well. Please give me your insight!!


	8. Music to My Ears

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I randomly decide to put in here.

Chapter 8- Music to my ears

When Sesshomaru awoke the next morning he was greeted by the sweet sounds of a 'piano' and Kagome's voice.

I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You try to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through.

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
and I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

Then she stopped, took out a pencil and started writing on the music in front of her.

"No, that's retarded," she whispered erasing what she had just written.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru questioned looking over her clothing choice. She was wearing black baggy pants with chains and a green hoodie what said Tokyo High in black letters. Her hair was wet and placed in a messy bun.

"Oh, good morning. I'm writing a song, I've been working on it for awhile now but I can't seem to finish it, I have no inspiration," she stated turning off her keyboard before getting up to walk over to Sesshomaru, "oh yeah, we'll be leaving tonight around 8, I forgot I have a very important thing going on at school today."

"And that would be?" he questioned as she lay down in his embrace.

"Battle of the Bands, I forgot my band entered it, and since I'm lead guitarist I need to be there. You can come if you like," she said looking up at him.

"Of course," he stated kissing her forehead.

"But first, you need some clothes," she said closing her eyes. The next time she opened them Sesshomaru was wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a tight red shirt, his markings vanished.

"Why did I have to change?" Sesshomaru questioned rolling over to pin Kagome to the bed.

"Because you would look weird wearing your other clothing in this era, duh," she stated playful before he placed his forehead on hers.

"Of course," he whispered as their eyes locked. Sesshomaru had never seen so much love in ones eyes as he saw in the girls below him. He longed for her touch, for her kisses, and hugs. Gods, he knew he was going soft but he couldn't stop himself as he closed to distance between them and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow him to deepen to kiss.

Her mind was spinning; it was like electricity was shooting to her toes. Her tummy jumped and flipped as a wave of passion went through her body. She knew she was giving Sesshomaru the same feeling as he moaned her name. She felt his hand wander down her body to rest on her hip as she entangled her fingers in his hair. They were so caught up in the moment they didn't hear the door open.

"Daddy!! Kagome's making out on her bed!!" Souta yelled as the couple looked over to glare at him.

"Leave them alone!" Damion yelled. Sesshomaru smirked as kissed Kagome one more time causing Souta to gag and run out of the room. Kagome laughed as she looked up to Sesshomaru as he stood up.

"Come on, you get to go to school with me," she said picking up her book bag. She also got her black and red electric guitar and walked down the stairs with Sesshomaru right behind. She quickly said bye to her family and kissed Angel on the forehead before walking to her car.

Once inside she started the car then looked towards Sesshomaru and leaned over. She kissed him on the cheek then drove off in the direction of the school.

"There is something I need to tell you before we get there, my friends, the ones you met at the store will be there, but I will try to avoid them. Also, the people in my band, you will think they look really familiar; they are the reincarnations of my friends in the past. Yasha, Sango, and Miroku, and strangely they all remember there past lives, except for Yasha," Kagome explained as she parked in the parking lot and got out of the car. Sesshomaru carried the guitar for her as she carried her bag to her locker. She took her hooie off to show of a silver tight tank top. Now all she had to do was drop her guitar off in the music room and head to government.

"Since it's my last year here I only have two classes, government and chorus," she smiled and started to walk around. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand in his own and intertwined their fingers. She couldn't help but blush slightly as she squeezed his hand.

Before either of them could speak Kagome was on the ground with a guy on top of her laughing his head off. He slowly got up as Kagome smirked at the guy in front of her as he gave her a helping hand.

"Thanks Yasha, I needed a good push on the floor today," Kagome remarked sarcastically before punching him in the arm.

"Damn girl that hurt. Besides, it looked like you two were having a moment, and you know how I hate moments," he stated turning to Sesshomaru, "my name is Yasha, just letting you know ahead of time." He placed his arm around Kagome's neck, "this girl here has been through Hell and back. I consider her the little sister I never had, so, if you break her heart, I break your face."

"Interesting, then rest assures I will not break her heart, my name is Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru stated as they shook hands and Kagome walked back to his side. He placed a kiss on her forehead and they walked to government class.

"Hey guess what? We get to watch 'Finding Nemo' today in government," Yasha explained as they sat down next to each other and Sesshomaru pulled up a chair next to Kagome. Kagome jumped slightly as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, to be honest, she completely forgot she had it with her. She opened it and looked at the text.

_**So what's going on between the two of you?- Yasha**_

_**Not too sure yet- Kag**_

_**Liar, I saw the way you were looking at him all googlly eyed- Yasha**_

_**HEY!!-Kag**_

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru whispered looking at the phone.

"Nothing," she stated innocently as the teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning class, don't know what's so good about it yet but life's a bitch sometimes. I promised a movie, so here it is. Now don't interrupt me!" the teacher greeted coldly placing the DVD in. Once the movie started the teacher walked out murmuring about stupid hormonal teenagers.

"Well well, look who finally decided to show their face in school again," a girl smirked as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Kei?" she questioned turning to see Yasha's ex-girlfriend.

"Go away you evil bitch," Yasha snapped.

"Now, now, is that any way of talking to your girlfriend?" Kei questioned sitting down on Yashas lap.

" You forgot the EX part," he stated pushing her off so she landed square on her ass.

"Why? Just so you can be with a whore like Kagome?" Kei asked turning around with every intent to smack Kagome but found an extremely handsome man sitting in the way.

"Touch my girl and I'll be forced to hurt you," Sesshomaru growled placing his arms around Kagome's waist pulling her closer to him.

"The next time I see you, your arms are going to be around me," Kei smirked about to walk away.

"Good thing I'll never see you again after today," Sesshomaru shot back before turning his attention back to Kagome.

"When did the two of you break up?" Kagome questioned Yasha.

"About a week ago when I saw her in the men's bathroom fucking some new kid," Yasha stated, "so, how did you two meet? And what happened to that Inu guy?"

"Well, Inu betrayed me and Sesshomaru was just kinda there. We never really paid attention to each other till Inu tried to kill me because his current girlfriend wanted me dead," Kagome explained.

"Damn evil whores," he whistled.

"Hey, I have a way to get Kei to leave you alone," Kagome stated. He looked up to her with hopeful eyes, "you'll find out at the battle of the bands, where's Sango and Miroku?"

"Present!" the couple stated walking into the class that only had ten minutes left. Who knew that making fun of Kei would make time go by faster!

"Alright, so after this class we are going to the gym to warm-up and we perform at noon," Kagome stated as the others nodded. The bell sounded and the group made their way through the crowd. Kagome picked up her guitar and followed the others to one of the practice rooms.

After about an hour of simply instrumental warm-ups, they made their way to the stage to see almost the whole school sitting in the audience. Kagome felt a little nervous till Sesshomaru placed his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Good luck," he whispered before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Thanks, I'll need it," she stated as they took their places on stage.

"You guys ready for this!? We are Silver Moon, enjoy!" Yasha questioned the crowd and they cheered. This was everyone's cue to start playing. "Get Busy Living or get busy dying"

This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
But we never stood a chance  
And I'm not sure if it matters  
If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons  
I'm mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town  
(your secret's out)

I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over you don't, don't matter

This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
But it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming  
Into microphones for attention  
Because we're just so bored  
We never knew that you would pick it apart, oh  
I'm falling apart to songs about hips and hearts  
(your secret's out)

I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over you don't, don't matter

I used to obsess over living,  
Now I only obsess over you  
Tell me you'd like boys like me better  
In the dark lying on top of you  
This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters _x4_

I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over you don't, don't, don't, don't matter

_Talking:_  
From day one I talked about getting out  
But not forgetting about  
How my worst fears are letting out  
He said why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness  
When breathing just passes the time  
Until we all just get old and die  
Now talking's just a waste of breath  
And living's just a waste of death  
And why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness  
And this is you and me  
And me and you  
Until we've got nothing left

"False Pretense"

Oh, it's time to let it go

The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, it was set on false pretense

Betrayed but not going to be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know...

It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again

All along you know you thought you got the best of me  
But you were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face  
I cannot believe you claimed you were my family  
Don't sweat it - it's set on false pretense

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know...

It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again

Oh, it's time to let it go

I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold  
You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?  
It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke...

It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again

So play the game until you run out  
And play the game into my hand

The audience went wild as Miroku stated the drum solo to the next song.

"Alright, now most of our songs are written by our very own Kagome, unfortunately she was inspired because she went through it, and now 'Face Down'," Yasha stated.

Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my head  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?   
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're alright again  
Say you're alright again  
Need my lecture

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt"  
She says " I've finally had enough"   
Face down in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt"  
She says " I've finally had enough"

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?   
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end   
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt"  
She says " I've finally had enough" (2x)

"Alright, alright, now I'm going to turn this over to my dear friend Kagome," Yasha stated as Kagome walked up and took his place and he took hers.

"Now, I would like to dedicate this next song to the most popular girl in school, thanks for always being there, Kei, this one is for you," Kagome smirked as the music started and she started to bob her head. "Skater Boi"

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What morea can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.  
Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.   
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock eachother's world?  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.

The crowd cheered loud and laughed as Kei stormed out of the school.

"Alright, now that that is over with, we have one more song for you today before the rest of the bands come and play, this goes out to the guys who wonder what is really going on in your girlfriends head, this song is called Things I'll never say."

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin to keep my cool  
I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

And I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
If it ain't comin' out we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it   
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

The crowd clapped and cheered as the group left the stage. Once Kagome put her guitar away she ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged him close to her as he kissed her cheak.

"You guys were amazing out there," he whispered as they started to leave the building. She smiled happily up at him as Yasha appeared in front of them.

"Winners of the Scholarship will be announced next week at school, so I'll tell you who wins since you won't be here. Oh, Sesshomaru, I must talk to you," Yasha stated as Kagome looked at him questionably before Sesshomaru followed him to the other side of the building.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I remember everything." Yasha stated as they just stared at each other.

Ok… Sorry I haven't been able to update… had a REALLY LONG paper due for English… College sucks… well…. Please read and review. Sorry for all the songs, made it mass longer….Please give me feedback.


	9. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any songs I randomly decide to throw in here!!

Chapter 9: Brotherly Love

They continued looking at each other till Yasha finally broke away and looked at the ground.

"I couldn't do anything to save her last time," he said barely above a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru questioned as Yasha looked at him with determined eyes.

"The finale battle with Naraku will take place in ten days, Kagome's eighteenth birthday, during this time she will ascend into heaven and receive her powers as an Angel. Naraku will finally be defeated but it will force her back into this time," Yasha stated sadly as tears appeared in his eyes that he refused to let fall.

"I won't let her die this time. I know you love her. During the battle I noticed that you had claimed her, made her your mate. It will end up killing her. Being five hundred years in the future away from you, the mating mark will assume you are dead and kill her as will yours!" Yasha yelled.

"She will die?" Sesshomaru questioned searching Yasha's eyes for a lie; he couldn't find a hint of any.

"Yes, you two belong together, but you must wait to claim her, you can make a promise to her, but you can't mark her. Please, I can't stand to see her like that again," he whispered.

"How did you see it the first time? You were dead, were you not?" Sesshomaru questioned as they sat down.

"Yes, I was in Hell, Kikyo will end up betraying me in the end and my punishment will be watching Kagome die from the pain," he stated.

"I see," Sesshomaru whispered looking to the ground for some kind of understanding.

"You love her, don't you?" Yasha questioned as a smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's lips.

"Is it that obvious?" he questioned turning his head to the side to look at him.

"It's written all over your face. Since Kagome is immortal, when the Shikon jewel is complete, wish to become immortal to protect the world from hard times, this will allow you to live to this time period. I know it will be a long wait for you, I will protect Kagome till you come for her. I won't try anything, I have moved on," Yasha explained as they stood up.

"I understand," Sesshomaru stated about to walk off.

"Wait," Yasha called as he got something out of his pocket and placed it in his hand before walking off himself, "you'll need it. See ya around bro."

Sesshomaru looked down to see a small diamond ring resting in his hand. Who would have thought that his brother would do something nice for him? He liked this one better than the original.

"Hey you," Kagome said walking up to Sesshomaru. He quickly placed the ring in his pocket before walking up to her.

"Hey love," he whispered placing a soft kiss on her lips before they made there way to her car. She couldn't contain the blush that found its way to her cheeks.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Kagome questioned getting in.

"Oh, nothing really," Sesshomaru lied as he played with the ring in his pocket. Kagome just shrugged as she drove home in silence.

Once she pulled in the driveway Sesshomaru exited the car without a word and headed into the house, leaving Kagome to her thoughts as she walked to her room. She plopped down right in from of her keyboard and started writing her song again.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was in the living room talking with Damion. Sesshomaru was holding Angel securely in his arms as he asked Damion a life changing question.

"Sesshomaru, why is it that you wished to speak to me?" Damion questioned looking the demon lord in the eyes.  
"I wish to ask you permission for Kagome's hand in marriage. I know it is soon, but the 'wedding' as you put it wouldn't be for a few years to come," Sesshomaru stated while looking up to search the older mans face for any sign of an answer.

"I…. I don't know what to say. She is my little angel after all. Are you sure she is the one for you? I mean, you are a demon lord after all, you should know that my daughter won't tolerate you having any mistresses or whores on the side. If you marry her you are stuck with her till death do you part," Damion explained seriously.

"I am aware of the terms and I have every intent on following them, I love her very much. We don't have that much time left before the final battle with Naraku and I need to ask her soon. I just wish to have your blessing before I do so," Sesshomaru said as Angel grabbed some of his hair and pulled it. He looked down at the child in his arms and smiled a little. He wanted kids of his own one day and knew that he wanted Kagome to bare his children.

"Then I will grant you permission to marry my daughter if she agrees, it is up to her but you have my blessing," Damion stated looking down at his daughter in Sesshomaru's arms. He would make a good father one day. Sesshomaru couldn't contain the smile that graced his lips as they heard someone come running down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Kagome questioned holding her bag in her hand.

"Whenever you are," he stated standing up. Kagome took Angel from him and started talking to her in 'baby talk'. It was cute.

"You will be careful, right?" Damion asked as Kagome said bye to her baby sister before handing her to her father.

"Yeah, don't worry, Sesshomaru will protect me," she smiled kissing him on the cheek. She yelled bye to everyone else as they walked out the door and into the well house.

It felt like forever since they had last been to the feudal era, it just felt weird. Sesshomaru looked to her, taking her in his arms as she giggled. He gracefully jumped into the well and they were enveloped in the magic blue light. Once on the other side they each took a look at each other before Sesshomaru started off in the direction of the groups scent.

It took them about an hour to get there but sure enough the group was soon under them as they descended to the ground below.

"Mommy!!" Shippo yelled as he jumped into Kagome's awaiting arms, "we missed you."

"I missed all of you too," she said as Sango came up for an embrace.

"I can't believe you left me with the monk," she stated.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized as she looked over to see Sesshomaru holding onto Rin for dear life. She smiled to herself as a thought crossed her mind. _He'll make a wonderful father._ She couldn't help but think that she wished he would be the father of her children.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I try to update once a week, I'm trying my hardest it's just that school and work are taking over my life!! Agh…. Well, please tell me what you think about this chapter.


	10. I need to hear you say

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I randomly decide to throw in

Chapter 10: I need to hear you say…

It had been a week since they had been back, a week since they had been at Sesshomaru's castle, and a WEEK of Sesshomaru ignoring Kagome like the plague. She was getting pissed about it and decided to take matters into her own hands.

She currently stood outside his study debating as to knock or not.

"Are you just going to stand there or actually come in?" she heard Sesshomaru say from inside. She pushed the door open and stood in the doorway looking straight into his eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she questioned, standing as still as a statue. He didn't know how to answer her; it hurt to know that in three days she would be torn from his life for 500 years or so. So he just sat there and didn't say a word, "very well."

Kagome's eyes slowly filled with tears as she slammed the door and ran to her room to repeat the process. She flung herself onto her bed and cried, like she had been doing for the past few days. She didn't know what she did to deserve this kind of treatment.

The sunset shown through the window and she walked to the balcony and sat on the railing, guitar in hand. She started strumming to the sound in her head and began to sing. "Acoustic #3" – Goo Goo Dolls

They painted up your secrets  
With the lies they told to you  
And the least they ever gave you  
Was the most you ever knew

And I wonder where these dreams go  
When the world gets in your way  
What's the point in all this screaming?  
No one's listening anyway

Your voice is small and fading  
And you're hiding here alone  
And your mother loves your father  
Cuz she's got nowhere to go

And she wonders where these dreams go  
Cuz the world got in her way  
What's the point in ever trying?  
Nothing's changing anyway

They press their lips against you  
And you love the lies they say  
And I tried so hard to reach you  
But you're falling anyway

And you know I see right through you  
Cuz the world gets in your way  
What's the point in all this screaming?  
You're not listening anyway

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she looked to the sky. She was screaming inside and nobody was around to hear. What if someone would hear? Would they listen? Would they even care that she was slowly falling apart inside?

"Kagome…" she heard someone whisper from behind her and she turned slightly to get a better look. Sesshomaru was standing behind her with his head bowed in shame, "I'm sorry, I should have been honest with you in the first place. Kagome, I love you. I know that for a fact but I know what will happen after the final battle."

"Sess-" Kagome began but found his lips on hers. Her eyes went wide and she almost fell off the railing from shock but Sesshomaru's arm made its way around her waist. He took the guitar from her with his free hand and places it on the floor before picking her up to carry her to the bed.

She closed her eyes and gave into the passion of the moment, she didn't care what was to come, she was glad knowing she was in the arms of the one she loved. She felt his tongue against her lips and she smiled and complied. She ran her arms up his back and into his hair as he moved down to her neck then collarbone.

"Kags, I love you," he whispered as she held him tighter to herself.

"Let me have this night alone with you, I have a feeling it will be the last for awhile," she smiled sadly down at him as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"When all of this is over and we find each other again, I wish for us to become mates. Kagome, will you marry me?" he questioned holding the ring out in front of her. She smiled big and tackled him so they flipped backwards and he was now on bottom.

"Yes," she cried into his chest as he placed the ring on her finger and smiled. She looked up at him and captured his lips in a deep passionate kiss. He pushed her back to the bed and let their emotions take them away.

lemon…I'm not writing it

Sesshomaru awoke to find Kagome missing. He quickly dressed and ran to find her. He could smell her blood and it sent him over the edge. He found her in the garden knelling before the spring with black wings sprouted from her back. He could see the blood dripping from them and ran to her. She was trying to fight the pain by biting her lip but only caused blood to trickle from her lips.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled as she looked to him. Her eyes were bright red with rage then reverted back to ice blue. Sesshomaru embraced her as she fell over into his arms, eyes filled with tears of pain.

"It's too soon," she whispered before completely passing out in his arms.

TBC….. sorry it took soo long for me to update… I know it's been awhile.. Please read and review.


	11. Conspiracy

I actually started this chapter a year ago and completely forgot about until someone reviewed and told me I needed to continue…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I randomly throw in

Chapter 11: Conspiracy

Kagome awoke with a pounding headache as she quickly sat up only to fall back over in pain.

"Sess…" she whispered weakly looking around only to find she was by herself. She rolled to the side of the bed and took the glass of water that fell out of her hand as soon as she picked it up.

"Sango," she cringed in pain crawling out of bed to the floor, "help."

She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She searched the place with her mind, trying to find the nearest person that could help her. Being able to see places in her mind was a trait acquired from being an Angel; it was useful in war to figure out where the enemies were located.

Jaken was the first person she came across but he would easily ignore her calling. Next she found Shippo and Rin playing in the garden and decided she didn't want them to see her in this state.

"Sesshomaru!! Where the hell are you?!" she yelled in a wave length sending it throughout the place. Almost instantly the door shot open and he was by her side.

"Kagome," he whispered moving her bangs out of her face. He picked her up and placed her on the bed careful not to hurt her wings.

"I didn't know where you were at, I panicked," Kagome whispered switching her gaze to the window, "I'm such a burden."

"Don't say that! Kagome, I love you and whatever is going on we will fix it. You just need to rest," he stated making her look at him. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed into her iced eyes, it seemed as though he could look through to her soul, "maybe you should return to your time before anything bad happens."

"NO!" Kagome yelled pulling Sesshomaru into a sitting position on the bed. She hugged him close to her body, "don't speak such nonsense, I'll be just fine."

"Kag…"

"I'm the person who has the best chance of beating Naraku, I'm staying," she argued as she willed her wings to vanish. She was still weak but by God she would argue with all her life to get Sesshomaru to understand that she wasn't moving an inch.

He opened his mouth the say something else but the look on her face made him stop and nod. She wouldn't have it any other way then neither would he.

"Take this time to rest and regain your strength then," he stated before getting up to walk to the door. He left without another word leaving her in her thoughts, which wasn't a good thing at the time.

"Well damn, I didn't even get a kiss bye, screw you too buddy!" she whispered harshly towards the door. She knew her strength was coming back to her as she jumped out of bed and threw on a dark blue kimono. Grabbing her guitar she walked out to the balcony and hid her scent, "I'll show you to piss me off."

Kagome gracefully jumped all the way to the roof and sat down before strumming a tune. 'Conspiracy'- Paramore

Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
And they'll find out why we don't trust them  
Speak up dear cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know why we don't trust them

Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power

Where can I turn? Cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty I'm so unsure  
Tell me why I feel so alone  
Cause I need to know to whom do I owe

Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power

I thought that we'd make it  
Because you said that we'd make it through  
And when all security fails  
Will you be there to help me through?

Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power

I've lost my power

She set the guitar down next to her and let the tears flow. It was an emotional time for everyone knowing about the final battle in two days. Waiting was driving them all crazy because the only thing they could do was train. Sesshomaru was acting different and she hated it, she was slowly losing herself..

I'm am SO SORRY it took me a year to update… I'm hoping I will find more time to update this story…. Thanks to you who have been faithful all the way through!! LOVE YOU! Read and review plz..


	12. Bubbly

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I randomly throw in here - thanks.

(kinda dedicated to both couples)

Chapter 12- Bubbly

They had searched everywhere for her but their efforts were pointless, they knew that once she was gone you could only find her if she wanted to be found. Kagome usually vanished when she was having a hard time or wanted to train. Sango could only imagine what was going through her head at the moment and that's exactly when it hit her. The roof.

"Don't follow me," she snapped towards Sesshomaru and Miroku as she and Kilala flew to the top of the castle and sure enough there say Kagome in all her glory. A dark blue light was surrounding her and Sango knew that she was meditating to train her mind for the upcoming battle.

Sango smirked to herself before quietly walking up to her.

"Nice try sister," Kagome stated amused at the effort, "I knew you were coming since you told them to stay, so tell me. What do you think about what's going to happen?"

"I think it sucks but if that's what is meant to be then we can only welcome it with open arms and enjoy each others company while we are together," she explained giving Kagome a loving embrace.

"My best friend in the future is your reincarnation," she whispered which made Sango smile.

"Well, I'm glad that we found each other again in the future and I'm glad you still consider me a valued friend."

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I!?" Kagome questioned surprised and Sango just shrugged. They sat there enjoying the heat of the sun on their bodies before they decided they had left the guys in suspense long enough.

"Hold on, could you sing me that song before we go?" she questioned. Kagome knew the song, she had written it awhile ago when she was still 'in love' with Inu Yasha. (Colbie Caillat- Bubbly)

I've been awake for a while now  
You got me feeling like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

It starts in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I going to say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm

And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go

wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

Sango smiled and Kagome gave her a loving hug.

"Hey watch this!" Kagome said as she closed her eyes. Her wings appeared on her back and she picked up Sango before slowly desending to the awaiting guys below. They were all in awe as she landed and her wing vanished instantly.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as she placed Sango on the ground. He had fury in his eyes but once she touched his hand he was calm again,

"Come, lets go to the dojo to train," she whispered as he led the way. Miroku and Sango went and sat under the cherry blossom tree together.

"What are we going to do when she leaves us forever?" Sango questioned as tears filled her eyes. Miroku put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"It won't be forever my love, we will find her again in the future," Miroku whispered into her ear. She gasped and turned to him, he called her my love.

"Miroku?" she questioned.

"Ah, so you caught it I see. Sango, I've been hiding my feeling from you for awhile now, I know I'm not good enough for you but I can't help the way I feel. If we are to die in battle…."

"We won't" he smiled towards her, she was always the positive one.

" I just want you to know I love you," he stated.

"You may be a lech but somehow I've fallen for you. I don't understand you other than you like anything that walks but I really want to know more and….. Miroku, I love you too," she whispered while turning her head the opposite direction so he couldn't see her blush.

"It's cute when you blush," he whispered turning her face gently with his hand. He smiled at her and then slowly brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Sango kissed back and was surprised that his hands stayed off her butt during the whole ordeal, in which she was glad. It brought a sense that she wasn't like other girls that he had been chasing. She was different and that's why he fell in love with her.

Once Sesshomaru and Kagome shut the door to the dojo she placed her guitar against the wall and he pinned her against it as well.

"What's your problem?" Kagome yelled trying to push him off.

"Your not strong enough to be out on your own, your still weak! What the hell were you thinking?" he growled as she finally broke free of his hold.

"I'm just fine. I'm sorry I ran off but you provoked it by acting like you didn't give a damn about me. Are you using me Sesshomaru? It this all apart of your sick twisted plan, to get me to fall so hard for you?" she was blinded by fury and threw a punch towards him which he easily caught, "make love to me and leave me alone to pick up the pieces? Was it all a fucking lie!?"

"No Kagome!" he yelled as his emotions took over his body. Kagome was still throwing punched at him and he blocked them, "I don't understand, calm down Kagome, please. Your getting it all wrong."

"Am I? Last night you could have marked me as your mate but you didn't, Do you think I'm some whore you can do what you please to?"

He caught her arm and spun her around. He yanked her towards him and held her tight to his body, her back to him.

"Don't you dare," he whispered harshly in her ear, "I love you! I would have taken you as my mate last night but you would be dead within a week."

Kagome went limp in his arms and they both fell to their knees. He explained everything to he, even about the conversation with her father.

"Please understand, this is all new to me. I'm not use to telling others how I feel. I still want to keep everything inside but I know it hurts you. I'm trying and that's all I can do."

It was silent for a good while before Sesshomaru felt Kagome's body start to shake and then he felt warm tears hit his arms. He sat down with Kagome still in his arms, his face on her shoulder as she silently cried to herself. He didn't know what to say to her, all he could do was be there for her while he still had the chance.

He realized something then, tears were falling from his eyes as well. He knew what she was feeling because he was feeling it too.

"Sesshomaru, what's going to happen?"

"Your going back home after the battle, I'll be waiting for you. I'll wait forever if I have to, but I'll find you. If you'll still have me then I'm yours but if you have found someone else I will step aside for you to be happy. Know this, I will never have anyone other than you," Sesshomaru stated and Kagome turned in his hold to face him.

"There will never be anyone else but you," she whispered snuggling into his arms. She was safe there, and she could at least be content with the time she was given with him.

I had it all written in my notebook… it was just typing it that I didn't wanna do but I figured what the hell I wasn't busy after class. So here you have it, kinda a mushy chapter for ya to read and be happy about -….please read and review… I look forward to hearing from you all..


	13. Goodbye to you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I throw in here - enjoy**

**Chapter 13- Goodbye to you**

Kagome woke up the next morning, darkness looming overhead. She remembered when she looked forward to turning 18 but now, she completely dreaded it like no other. Sesshomaru lay sleeping beside her, a peaceful look on his face. She tried to smile but it wouldn't come, no matter how hard she tried. She ran a hand through his hair and his eyes blinked open. Their eyes met for just an instant before the door bust open and Jaken came running in.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The half demon is outside the palace and is demanding the human priestess," Jaken stated, Panic washed over both of them before they realized he was referring to Inu Yasha. Naraku wouldn't demand, he would just take by force.

"Show him into the study, we have much to discuss in the few hours we have," Sesshomaru stated standing up to get ready for the day.

Kagome and Sesshomaru took a bath in the hot spring together before getting ready. Kagome went to prepare while he went to go deal with the younger brother.

"Inu Yasha, calm yourself at once. Now is not the time, Naraku will strike today, for this I am certain," he stated and Inu Yasha just growled at him.

"How can you be so sure?"

" I just know. Now we can waste time arguing or we can work together and destroy a common enemy, then argue," Sesshomaru put it simply as the both heard an ear piercing scream coming from the garden.

"Kagome.." they both stated before bolting outside. She was knelling on the ground, blood dripping from her mouth. Sesshomaru ran to her and extended his hand to touch her but she pushed him away with her energy.

"Don't, I'll purify you," she whispered coughing up more blood.

"Kag-" Inu started but his brother shook his head.

"Well well well, look who we've got here," laughed a demonic voice from behind them.

"Naraku!" they yelled as the rest of the group came running. Kagome yelled as her body went limp as a bright light engulfed her. Everybody looked on in wonder as she started to levitate.

Naraku took this opportunity and shot an energy blast to the helpless Miroku before them. Sesshomaru jumped in the way and blocked it. That's when the clashing of the swords began.

They were all working together at attacking him, he didn't bring his lackeys with him this time, and he apparently thought this wouldn't be his demise. Just as they had the upper hand an arrow shot out of the trees and hit Inu Yasha just below the heart and he looked up to see Kikyo.

"How could you? We made a promise," he whispered falling backwards onto his elbows. He felt her miko energy slowly purify him as he laid there helpless. Naraku took this time to slash Sesshomaru badly in the back, spilling blood everywhere.

Kagome watching from the sky as she felt the energy entering her body, she prayed that they could hold him off long enough. Her wings appeared on her back and a sword formed in her right hand, The sword of the Moon. It had the power to send Naraku straight to Hell with one slash. She grasped it harder in her hand as she sat up. Victory was dancing in her eyes as she zoomed towards Naraku. He saw her coming and parried the attack with his own.

"Give it up Naraku, you can't defeat us!" Kagome yelled pushing him back. They were spinning around and trying to kill one another and that's when Sango threw her boomerang. That was all she needed as Naraku looked her in the eyes, her eyes paralyzed him and she slashed him.

A deadly scream could be heard for miles as Naraku fell over dead. Kagome formed a flame in her hand and blew it towards the lifeless body, he wouldn't be coming back.

Once her feet touched the ground she ran to Sesshomaru and took him in her arms. The wound on his back faded and she smiled up to him, a true smile. It was all over but she knew her friends would be safe while she was gone.

Kikyo then emerged from the shadows, a smirk playing on her face.

"Things will not end like last time," Sesshomaru growled drawing his sword. In one moment Kikyo fell to the ground, blood pouring from her, nobody had seen what happened until Inu Yasha fell to his knees besides the corpse. It was too late for him, he knew, he was already half dead as the others came to his side.

"Kagome," he whispered about to face plant into the ground but Kagome caught him, his head falling onto her shoulder, "I was so blind, please forgive me but it was my fate."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she held him to her, she looked towards Sesshomaru.

"Can you?" she whispered, her heart was breaking and he shook his head.

"The sword will not work, Inu Yasha has accepted his fate and wishes to die," he whispered sadly, "I'm sorry"

Sango and Miroku looked at him shocked, he truly looked concerned for his brother. Kagome just nodded and turned back to Inu Yasha.

"I'm sorry my friend, my dearest friend," she cried, tears were flowing freely now.

"I don't deserve your tears, I don't deserve to be your friend, I've betrayed you in the worst possible way. Kagome, I don't ask for forgivness, I don't deserve it, but I am truly sorry," he whispered before closing his eyes.

"Inu Yasha?" she whispered as he went limp in her arms, "Inu Yasha!!"

"I will always love you," he whispered before letting go of his last breath, Kagome kissed his forehead, but it was pointless, he was dead. She screamed, holding Inu Yasha's body closer to her, she cried and cried. Nobody knew how to comfort her but Sesshomaru went up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Before you complete the jewel, we'll have a proper burial for Inu Yasha," he stated as Kagome ran a hand through Inu Yashas' hair. She placed her hand on the necklace and took it off from around his neck.

Sesshomaru picked up the body of his little brother as Sango and Miroku built a place for a fire. They each prayed before Sesshomaru placed the body above the fire pit and set it on fire. He turned away and took his place next to Kagome, tears were in his eyes.

"He lived an honorable life and died the same way. Father would be proud," Sesshomaru stated placing his arm around Kagome's waist. They turned and walked towards the others. Shippo jumped into her arms, crying. No words were spoken as Kagome took the other half of the jewel and merged them together, purifying it.

"I love you all, please live a good long life, for me," she smiled before hugging them all goodbye. She turned to Sesshomaru last and walked into his waiting arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her wings vanished and she felt herself start to fade.

"I will always love you, no matter what happens," he whispered capturing her lips in one last kiss.

"I love you, please find me," then she was gone.

Once she vanished they all suddenly felt empty inside. Sesshomaru clutched the jewel tightly in his hand as tears escaped his eyes.

"We will see her again," Sango stated. She did the unthinkable and hugged the demon lord. Instead of pushing her away like she had thought he clung to her and cried. The great demon lord broke down and cried in front of everyone but nobody thought anything of it because they were crying too.

Kagome stood before the God tree, her white gown drenched in blood with the necklace still clutched in her hand. Tears were still streaming down her face as she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up into deep blue eyes and turned around completely.

"Let it out Kagome, just let it out," Yasha whispered as she tackled him to the ground. He whispered comforting words into her ear. He made a promise to himself to keep her safe until his brother came for her. He was glad he was alive this time to help her in her time of need and get her through it.

**So I can go a few ways from here… I have a few in mind and I have a feeling how I'm going to end it but I'm still unsure but if you have ideas I will certainly keep an open mind. (or if there is a song you would like me to throw in I can do that too)**

**Well please read and review and give me some input cuz everyone loves reviews. Love you all!**


	14. All Around Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I randomly throw in

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I randomly throw in

Chapter 14- All Around Me

She was finally going home, after four long years of hard work, she was finally going home. A smiled graced her lips as she placed her sunglasses over her eyes and boarded her plane that would take her back to Japan. College was finally over with and she had graduated with honors in Business Management, this way her band could open up their own music place if they so pleased.

A girl around the age of 16 was sitting next to her on the way home and she seemed to be pretty depressed.

"I couldn't help but notice your not happy, anything you want to talk about?" Kagome questioned as the girl looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going back to Japan but when I left a few months ago my boyfriend broke up with me, I just don't know what's going on. He wants me to be happy but I wish he would have seen I was happy with him," she stated sadly.

"Well, maybe he didn't want to weigh you down while you were here, if you met someone here, he wouldn't want to hold you back. Maybe he will be waiting for you in Japan to apologize and try to make it up to you," Kagome suggested.

"Thanks, by the way, I'm Rin," she smiled and Kagome frowned a bit, _Rin??_

"They call me Kae, but I'll tell you a secret if you won't tell anyone," she whispered as Rin nodded. Kagome smiled removing her sunglasses and Rin looked shocked.

"I know who you are," she stated in wonder, "you're that American singer."

Kagome just nodded to her before putting the glasses back on, "I don't like to cause a scene."

"I can understand that, I want to become a singer one day, that would be amazing," Rin exclaimed and a smirked appeared on Kagome's face.

The remainder of the trip they talked about music, Kagome was really interested in what kind of songs Rin had written and she formulated the perfect plan in her mind as the plane landed and they exited.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Kagome questioned.

"Nothing really, I guess, why?" she questioned as Kagome pulled out 2 backstage passes to her bands concert that night.

"I know of this really good band that is playing tonight. Here, take em, I can't make it," she stated handing them to Rin. She looked down and realized they were tickets to her favorite Japanese band, she squealed hugging the older woman. Kagome smiled and said goodbye before walking out to find her car. She need to get ready for he night, it was going to be big.

_Four years _she thought sadly and Sesshomaru still hadn't found her. She couldn't place the blame on him though; she was studying abroad for awhile and was in America, she doubted he would look there for her. She put on some baggy black pants with chains that had purple down in side. As a shirt she put on a dark purple tank top and purple and black chucks. _Time for hair _she thought driving to her hair stylist. She got purple highlights in her hair and she deemed everything perfect.

Her band would never expect it, they were still under the impression that she wasn't leaving American till the next day, but she wanted to see the look on their faces as she crashed the concert. She hadn't seen her friends in so long, well, except for Yasha, he would fly over and stay with her for awhile when she was on break but it would have been too much money for all of them to visit.

When she left she had insisted on them finding a temporary replacement for her but they refused saying it wouldn't be the same. The only reason she was going to America was because of the scholarship they received from the battle of the bands so many years ago and they decided Kagome should go.

Kagome pulled into the parking lot and park her silver eclipse near the door, slipped her sunglasses back over her eyes, and almost instantly the doorman recognized her and let her in.

"Thanks," she stated sweetly as she walked in. She could hear the concert going on and heard Yasha singing the chorus for Breath (Breaking Benjamin). She smiled as she made her way backstage with guitar case in hand. Rin was standing there with a friend of hers, she guessed.

"Hey, enjoying yourselves?" Kagome questioned walking up to the young teenager.

"Kae! What are you doing here?" Rin questioned giving her a hug, "I thought you couldn't make it."

"Well, I have a confession but you'll have to wait to figure it out," Kagome laughed turning to the man next to her. She gasped. _Those eyes, it has to be_.

"Maru," he stated taking the girls hand into a firm shake, "I appreciate you giving Rin your tickets, she has always wanted to come to one of their concerts but she wished the lead singer would have been here."

"Well, I hope you won't be too disappointed with the outcome of the concert," Kagome stated walking away into one of the backrooms and the two turned their attention back to the band. Yasha had just got done singing Sorry (Buckcherry) when a voice came through the speakers.

"Geez Yasha, that was depressing," everyone looked around to figure out who it was but they didn't see anyone. Kagome walked back over to Rin and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I hope you don't have stage fright," she whispered, her guitar was hanging loosely on her back before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Kae??" she questioned.

"I've got a new song for you all, this is Born for This (Paramore)," Rin heard Kagome say before swinging her guitar into her hands, slipping her sunglasses onto her head, and started playing. She stepped out onto stage and everyone screamed as her band played but with shocked expressions. She knew she would get tackled into a hug after her song was done.

Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(oh my way-ay)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mine

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't doubt it with your eyes  
So we don't meet the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…  
**Kagome walked over to Yasha and started to sing into his mic, a huge smile graced his lips **  
(We want the airways back, we want the airways back)  
**She walked back to her mic**  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
and im out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(wa ah)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't doubt it with your eyes  
So we don't meet the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…

(We want the airways back, we want the airways)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?  
**Walks to the edge of the stage and places her guitar behind her as Yasha took over her part. Her mic was now in her hands.**  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this **Points mic to crowd**  
(We were born for this)  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)

We were born for  
We were born for  
**She place both hands on the mic and started jumping up and down as she sang.**  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this

Kagome smiled as the crowd went wild and she took a few of their hands before walked back to her friends.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled embracing her friend, "what are you doing here?"

"Um, I thought that was obvious. I took an early flight, right after graduation and went straight to the airport."

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Miroku questioned from behind his drum set.

"And miss the looks on your faces? That would take all the fun out of it," she laughed as Yasha came up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, now that you're here, let's give the crowd something to scream over," he yelled as the people screamed. Kagome looked over to see Rin smiled big and Maru stood there with a strange look in his eyes.

"Alright, I wrote this song while at college but I hope you enjoy it, it's called All around me (Flyleaf)," she stated placing her guitar in the holder next to her. She wouldn't be needing it for this song as she took the mic in her hands, she was shaking a little, after all she had written this song about the man that was standing just a few feet away backstage…..

TBC

Well… I was planning on having this as the last chapter but I don't know if I'm ready to end this story just yet, sorry, you gotta suffer through it for a few more chapters Haha!! Lol Anyways… please read and review, I love feedback and as before, if you would like a song in here tell me and I will strongly consider it.. Thanks

R&R


	15. Are you serious?

Disclaimed- I don't own inu yasha or any of the songs I randomly throw in here. (I know.. I actually updated twice within a week lol... it's been a boring week for me)

Chapter 15- Are you serious?

"Alright, I wrote this song while at college but I hope you enjoy it, it's called All around me (Flyleaf)," she stated placing her guitar in the holder next to her. She wouldn't be needing it for this song as she took the mic in her hands, she was shaking a little, after all she had written this song about the man that was standing just a few feet away backstage…..

-

Kagome took a shaky breath and began singing.

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
**She felt tears start to form behind her eyes but refused to let them fall.**  
This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive  
**She started bouncing of her toes a little as she felt her heart speed up a bit.**  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say  
We are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you  
**She glanced over at Sesshomaru as he gave her a funny look, as if trying to remember something important.**  
And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  
**She took the mic into one hand and raised the other towards the heavens as she closed her eyes, allowing the music to whisk her away.**  
Take my hand I give it you  
Now you own me, All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you, I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

Once the song was over one lonely tear fell from her eye as she smiled. She had so much adrenaline running through her body. It had been forever since she had her band with her. Sure she sung in America, but going solo wasn't the same without a band, it was rather boring.

"Dang Kags, how many new songs are you going to sing to the crowd tonight?" Yasha asked. Kagome just smiled walking back to her guitar.

"As many as I want?" she questioned innocently smiling towards him and the crowd yelled 'YEAH!'

"Alright, alright, well from what I hear we have a newbie singer backstage," Yasha stated turning to see his niece Rin. She blushed

"That's right; on the way here I was sitting next to this girl. We talked and I got to read some of her lyrics and let me tell ya, they were amazing! So without further ado, welcome my new friend Rin!" Kagome yelled over the mic and Maru pushed Pin out of stage when she tried to run away.

"This is your moment," he whispered as she walked out on stage and the crowd cheered.

"Here's how it is going to work. Tell us the song and we will play along behind you the best we can," Kagome explained. Rin just nodded and took a mic into her hands.

"Hey everyone, this song is called Our Song (Taylor Swift). I wrote it for a special someone in my life," Rin stated and the crowd awed at the cuteness.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

_Chorus:_

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

_Repeat Chorus_

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

The crowd loved her as she walked back to Maru and he gave her a hug. The concert was coming to an end and Kagome had one last song to sing. She was glad the crow had liked Rin; hopefully her boyfriend heard the song and was going to apologize to her. Kagome was a sucker for young love.

"I know this concert has been longer than most but it's been awhile since I've been here. As most of you know I've been away at college and let me tell you, it was really boring and thus I bring you this song. Here's College Kids (Relient K)," Kagome said into the mic as Yasha began to sing.

Someone please save us, us college kids!  
What my parents told me is what I did  
They said go to school and be a college kid  
But in the end I question why I did

Im poor, Im starving, Im flat broke, Ive got no cash to spend  
Sell all my books for front row tickets to dave matthews band  
My girlfriends at another school, I know this year will test her  
I called, found out she had three other boyfriends last semester

And thats why I say  
Oh no! not for me, not for me  
Call it torture, call it university  
No! arts and crafts is all I need  
Ill take calligraphy and then Ill make a fake degree

80 grand later I found out that all that I had learned  
Is that you should show up to take your finals and your midterms  
The party scene is kinda mean, I think its sick and twisted  
The navy showed up at my dorm and claimed that I enlisted

And thats why I say  
Oh no! not for me, not for me  
Call it torture, call it university  
No! arts and crafts is all I need  
Ill take calligraphy and then Ill make a fake degree

Dont get excited. shell say no without a doubt you see  
And Ive decided college girls just wont go out with me  
They make me nervous and they always catch me off my guard  
Like cell phone services I drop out cause college is too hard

Its time to call my father  
Cause its his alma mater  
Good grades arent what they seem  
I think he knows the dean  
Its time to call my father  
Cause its his alma mater  
He says hes proud of me  
But college always was his dream  
And I would always say its not for me

Oh no! not for me, not for me  
Call it torture, call it university  
No! arts and crafts is all I need  
Ill take calligraphy and then Ill make a fake degree

Someone please save us, us college kids!  
What my parents told me is what I did  
They said go to school and be a college kid  
But in the end I question why I did

Do what will make you happy  
Do what you feel is right  
Only but one thing matters  
Learn how to live your life

in background:  
(phi, beta, delta, cappa  
Someone please save us, us college kids!  
What my parents told me is what I did  
They said go to school and be a college kid  
But in the end I question why I did)

Do what will make God happy  
Do what you feel is right  
Only but one thing matters  
Learn how to live your life

The concert came to a close and the gang walked off stage. Kagome glanced at Maru and found he was looking at her with a highly confused look, still.

"Are you alright?" Rin questioned placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just have a weird feeling is all, are you ready?" Maru questioned as Rin nodded.

"Oh! Hold on!" Rin stated turning to Kagome. She waved her over to follow her so they could talk in private.

"You're _the Kagome _right? Demon/angel," Rin questioned and Kagome just nodded, "then you must know. Sesshomaru had a horrible accident not too long ago. He lost his memory…."

TBC

Sorry for the cliffy.. I was writing this in class and my class let out so I just decided to post it. No worries, the next chapter should be up soon. Please read and review cuz that would be amazing and totally make my day..

On the other hand.. I have a story idea and I would like to run it by you guys.. I intended it to be a one-shot but it's already 8 pages long and I'm not even ½ way done.

Summary:

It starts with Kagome in a jail cell not knowing why she is there. She soon learns that they have mistaken her for Kikyo, a woman who betrayed Inu Yasha and led the Westernlands into war. Kagome now has to try to convince them that she is not this woman and be free but try as she may nobody will listen to her..

I'm still not sure what the pairings will be, I haven't written a Inu/Kag story in a long time so I'm thinking that's how it will be but I'm still not sure. Please let me know what ya think!


	16. The Light in the Tunnel

Ugh!! I just got done reading the book 'Chosen' (third book in the house of night series) and now I really wish the 4th book was out cuz I wanna know what happens! It's gonna drive me up a wall waiting till September to get here… sadness... (if you know what I'm talking about let me know…lol… cuz that would be awesome)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I randomly throw in here (MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild requested the song) Thanks!!

Chapter 16- The light in the Tunnel

Kagome still couldn't believe that the words had come out of Rin's mouth but they did. She bowed her head as tears came to her eyes.

"Thanks for telling me. I think I'm going to go somewhere for awhile and think," Kagome whispered about to walk away.

"Are you going to be alright?" Rin questioned placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome shrugged as Rin placed a piece of paper in her hands before taking her place next to Maru.

Kagome should be happy, she just graduated from college, with honors, and she got to see her friends now but nothing seemed to be going right, not after what Rin had told her. Sesshomaru doesn't remember her, doesn't remember a damn thing about her.

Sango looked over and saw Kagome about to lose it and ran to her side.

"Kags, everything will be alright," she whispered grabbing her into an embrace. Before the others could see Kagome like this Sango grabbed her and drug her out to her car. The car ride was short as Sango pulled into a parking lot by a forest. This was their place, a place they would go when they needed time. They would go sit by the lake and forget their problems and have their moments.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered taking the guitar out of Sango's outstretched hand. Sango just nodded as she went back to the car.

"I'll be here if you need me baby," she stated jumping in. Kagome turned and entered the forest, going to _her _spot, the rock that over looked the waterfall so she could admire the breathtaking beauty of the place.

Sango always knew what she wanted and she loved that about her. She sat down, guitar in lap and started to strum a bit not really paying attention to the sound she was producing.

He had forgotten, she didn't know how it happened, she wasn't sure she could handle it at the moment, just finding out that he didn't remember her was too much for her to handle. She looked out into the water and then made an ugly face. Her guitar was out of tune.

Ok... She honestly didn't usually pay attention to every little detail about her guitar and she usually didn't care if it was a little bit out of tune but tonight it just bugged the hell out of her. She quickly tuned it back up to perfection. _Perfection, he is all I need to make this perfect, _she thought sadly. All she needed was his arms around her and everything else would melt away.

She thought back to the last time they had seen each other, it was hard to say goodbye but this time it was harder. Would she have to say goodbye for good or could she get him to remember her. A sad smile formed on her lips;_ maybe I shouldn't give up so easily_. She knew it wouldn't be easy. Then again should she mess up fate by trying to get him to remember her? She frowned. Maybe fate didn't want them together. She stopped strumming and looked to the full moon in the night sky. She didn't think that being here would help her like it use to.

She took a deep breath and began strumming again, this time a familiar tune to her, a song that only she and Sango knew.

(Tunnel- the used)

I set out alone,  
Crawl through the tunnel,  
My eyes can hardly see the other side,  
No longer cold,  
Or feeling in trouble,  
I realize that I am just alive….  
So let it shine,

**She felt numb inside and she knew why, she had expected Sesshomaru to come into her life again and everything would be fine. But things were different now**

Cause we are, the light in the tunnel,  
We are the living and dying,  
See how we are, alone in the world,  
We are the light in the tunnel,  
That's all…..

**The only reason she was here now was to live but it was pointless, if she couldn't have Sesshomaru then she didn't know what to do.**

Moving so slow, towards the end of the tunnel  
I don't pretend I'll see the other side  
I trudge through the mud  
I push through the rubble  
To realize that I am just alive  
So let it shine

**She had imagined it, he would be standing there in all his glory and she would run to him and they would hug and cry. But she couldn't see him standing there anymore, no matter how hard she tried, he wasn't coming.**

Cause we are, the light in the tunnel,  
We are the living and dying,  
See how we are, alone in the world  
We are the light in the tunnel

The world is not leaving us (leave us behind)  
But we will be leaving this world  
Yeah, the world is not leaving us (leave us behind)  
Do we believe in this world?

**Sango had been watching Kagome for awhile and it was heartbreaking so instead of staying in the car, she went to go comfort her friend anyway she could. We heard the song and immediately started singing with her friend.**

Cause we are, the light in the tunnel,  
We are the living and dying,  
See how we are, alone in the world  
We are the light in the tunnel  
That's all….  
We are the light in the tunnel  
That's all….  
We are the light in the tunnel  
That's all….

Kagome looked up to Sango and gave her a sad smile in which she returned as she sat down next to her.

"I think that if you give him some time he'll remember," Sango said pulling her legs to her chest with her arms.

"I know but what if it's better this way?" Kagome questioned as Sango playfully slapped her arm.

"Oh come on! You know true love always finds a way!" she exclaimed making Kagome giggle a little despite what had happened.

"I know just look at you and Miroku," Kagome teased finally remembering to paper Rin had handed her. She looked down at the ½ piece of paper and opened it.

_Kagome,_

_I'm truly sorry that Sesshomaru lost his memory but he was acting weird tonight at your concert so I think you may be the key to unlocking them. If you ever need to talk my number is below. Oh and I'll put Sesshomaru's cell on here too… if you catch my drift (he even has text Oo) lol. Well, lots of love!_

_Rin (#-#)_

_Sesshomaru (#-#)_

Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder knocking her out of her daze. She put the paper back in her pocket and looked out into the beautiful world. She would get through this, her friends would be there to help her through, and when they worked together, they could do anything. Besides, she just got some hot guys cell phone number, how awesome is that?

Alright… here is chapter 16 for ya hope you enjoyed it and if not... meh I'll get over it, eventually. Well please read and review and I will love you guys forever! Cuz you all are amazing.


	17. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I randomly throw in here

Chapter 17: Broken

Kagome sat there in her room, cell phone in hand as her heart pounded in her chest. One question was currently in her mind, to text or not to text. She already had the number and the message in place, all she had to do was push okay but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

A knock came on her door and she jumped a bit, her finger pressed down on the button it rested on and the message started sending.

"Crap, crap, crap," she muttered trying to end the transaction but it was hopeless because there that damn check mark was with the Message Sent behind it.

"Did I interrupt something? Or were you having a cell phone moment again?" Sango questioned walking in.

"Well, thanks to you scaring the shit out of me, I no longer have to worry about breaking the ice," she muttered placing the phone back in her pocket. She wasn't expecting a reply back, so she didn't get her hopes up.

Sango just laughed at her friend and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we have some major catching up to do," Sango stated pulling Kagome along after her. The next thing she knew they were walking around the mall and chatting like old times. Kagome's phone beeped and she froze, a shiver shot through her as she opened her phone and read the message.

_**I enjoyed your concert the other night. Rin enjoyed herself as well. To what do I owe the honor of this text?**_

Kagome stared at her phone and Sango gave her a funny look.

"He text back?"

"Yeah," was all Kagome could think of as she thought of something to say.

_**I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and I'm glad Rin did too. As for the text just saying hi and letting you know Rin gave me your number.**_

This was so awkward for her, she didn't know how to talk to him, didn't know what to say.

"I couldn't handle it," Sango whispered as they sat down in the food court.

"Handle what?" Kagome questioned.

"Kagome, I know that your going through a lot right now. You try to keep a smile on your face for the sake of us but we know you miss Sesshomaru," Sango stated as the person behind them narrowed their eyes a little.

"I'll be alright," Kagome argued.

"You will in time but things like this don't just go away. It's been 4 years and your not as carefree as you use to be, you've lost part of yourself. After we defeated Naraku and had to tell you goodbye, you weren't the same after that. Your trying to be strong but it's okay to show weakness sometimes. If I lost Miroku I don't know what I would do," Sango explained. Kagome just looked down at her hands. She was right, she was acting like everything was alright so they others wouldn't worry.

"I know I haven't been the same since the day I said goodbye to Sesshomaru, that's why I went to college in America. It got me away from the hurtful memories and I needed sometime to gather my thoughts. I thought I was okay but seeing him the other night and realizing that he didn't remember me made me break down all over again," Kagome smiled sadly up to Sango, "I'm glad I have a friend like you to talk to Sango. You always seem to see through my fake happiness and even though sometimes it's annoying, right now I'm glad. Now enough depressing talk! I need some good news!"

"Well good. I have a question for you then. Miroku proposed to me and I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor," Sango said as Kagome jumped up and hugged the girl.

"Hun you know I will! Awe that's so cute, you're going to have little babies with the perverted mink!" Kagome teased running away before Sango could hit her.

Sesshomaru sat in the booth sipping his Coke, he didn't know why the girls behind him were talking about him, and He sat there wide eyed after they were long gone. Had he loved that girl once upon a time? His head started to hurt as glimpses of flashbacks came to him. They were of him and a girl but he couldn't make out her face no matter how hard he tried.

He got up and threw his food away before going to the guitar center that was in the mall. He grabbed the guitar he usually did and walked into the back before playing. He didn't remember why he got into music but it felt like a calling for him. Just then Kagome and Sango walked into the guitar place and heard someone playing a song in the backroom. (When I'm gone- 3 doors down)

There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...

Or maybe I'm just blind...  
**Sesshomaru felt sadness overcome his body but he kept on playing**  
_Chorus_  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education X-Ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone  
**His voice got louder as he tried to get his message across.**  
_Chorus_

Or maybe I'm just blind...

_Chorus_  
**He knew there was someone out there looking for him that was all he knew. He didn't know who, maybe it truly was that girl from earlier.**  
Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone

Kagome heard the whole song and was in complete awe as she had to sit down. She felt everything, the sadness, the love, everything in the song that there was to offer. She knew it was Sesshomaru that was singing and she smiled to herself, looks like she passed along her love of music to him when she left. Kagome picked up one of the guitars and started playing, this was one of her favorite places in Japan. Sesshomaru emerged from the room and looked at the girl playing the guitar on the stool. He stopped and listened to her as she looked up to him and smiled.

"I liked your song," she said as he sat down on the stool in front of her.

"And you're an amazing singer," he stated ready to play his guitar. Kagome looked at him and started to play backup. (Broken- Seether w/ Amy Lee)

**Sesshomaru started singing, looking Kagome straight in the eyes**

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore  
**Kagome smiled at him as she began to sing the second verse**  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**They both began to sing, people gathered around to listen to the duet that had broken the silence**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**Even with the crowd around them they felt like they were alone, they were singing to each other.**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
**They whispered the last part and looked up at each other**  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, she was truly amazing, it was almost as if she were reading his mind.

"Did we just?" he questioned.

"Make up a song out of the blue? It seems like it and I thought it was pretty good," Kagome smirked as the crowd started clapping and they finally realized they weren't alone. Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru stood up and that's when it happened.

"Hey! That's Kagome!" someone in the back yelled as panic appeared on Kagome's face.

"Hey talk to you later!" she yelled running for her life as people began to chase her. This has been a pretty interesting day, she thought, pretty interesting indeed.

Read and review please!! Love you all! (This chapter was written with me having massive writers block... sorry  )


	18. Demons and Angels

I wasn't going to update today but since I'll be at work all day tomorrow so I figured I would be nice and update before I went to class.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the random songs I put in here (you have a choice in if the next chapter is the last one... it's all up to you. Let me know if you want me to continue…go to the bottom)

Chapter 17- Demons and Angels

Kagome grabbed Sango's arm as they darted out of the mall. They ran faster as they heard the herd behind them grow louder. A car horn rang out and Sesshomaru sat in his car and waved for them to get in without another word they both jumped in the backseat as tired squealed out of the parking lot.

"Thank you," Kagome gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, you're a lifesaver!" Sango nodded.

"No worries," he said as a sharp pain shot through Kagome.

"Turn left here," she bit out as he did as he was told then came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" he questioned as they all got out of the car. Kagome gripped her heart as she ran into the forest, tripping over her own feet as they followed her.

"What's going on!?" Sango yelled as blood appeared on Kagome's back. She didn't answer as she saw a figure standing on a cliff holding something in their hands.

"Kei!" Kagome gasped as the figure laughed clutching the small thing in her hands. Kagome felt faint as she fell to her knees and Sango ran up to her, "don't touch me, I'll hurt you."

"What's happening?" she questioned as a black gown replaced her regular clothes, "you're changing."

"She has the Shikon Jewel," Kagome growled hugging herself as she tried to fight off the pain.

"I don't understand," Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome's screaming brought him out of his thoughts as he growled, he knew that scream. Pure black wings formed on her back as they flapped to life.

"I told you that the next time I saw him his arms would be around me," Kei laughed as Kagome calmed her breathing before standing to her feet.

"Leave him out of this, that was four years ago," she stated walking forward. Kagome could feel to negative energy entering the jewel and it was affecting her, like they were connected.

_**Let me out **_Sesshomaru heard in his head.

_Who are you? _He questioned.

_**I'm your demon, you may think your human but your not, let me out or our mate will die**_ he growled.

_Mate?_ He questioned the voice in his head. All he got was a growl in response as energy surrounded him.

"Maru?" Sango questioned as he started to change. This couldn't be good at all.

"A little friend of mine found the Shikon Jewel and thought I should have it," Kei stated as she walked closer to Kagome, wrong move.

"Guardians of the moon, aide me," Kagome whispered as Kei stopped moving, she couldn't move her feet.

"What did you do bitch?" she growled as a poison whip slapped the girls hand causing the jewel to fall to the ground. Kagome willed it to herself and it few into her awaiting hand, purifying it instantly. Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru in all his glory, silver hair waving freely behind him.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered chocking back a sob as Kei broke free and ran full force at Kagome. She turned and placed a barrier in front of her; in her haste Kei didn't see it and ran straight into it. The force caused her to fly backwards and to the edge of the cliff, she stood to her feet and stepped backwards, she fell from the cliff before anyone could run to her.

Pain surged through Kagome as she fell to her knees; it appears Kei got in one last blast before she had put the barrier up. She looked down at her hands and saw blood, lots of blood. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Kagome, you're going to be okay," he whispered as she lifted her head to look into his eyes. It was him, it was truly him.

"Sesshomaru," she said lowly as a smile appeared on her face, "I'm glad…"

"Kagome," he said panicked as she fell into his arms unconscious, her wings vanished and her regular clothes came back.

"Get her to the hospital; you'll get her there faster on foot. Go! I'll drive your car there," Sango said as Sesshomaru threw his keys to her and began running. He willed his marking to vanish as he made his way through the streets and to the door of the hospital.

"Don't die on me Kagome," he growled out as he ran to the desk, "please, she's lost a lot of blood."

"Doctor!" the nurse yelled as a doctor wheeled a stretcher in as Sesshomaru placed her on it and they were gone.

Sesshomaru paced around the waiting room waiting for the others to get there when his cell phone rang.

"What?" he barked immediately feeling bad for the person on the other line.

"Maru? What's wrong?" Rin's worried voice filled his ears and he sat down.

"I need you to come to the hospital," he said as calmly as he could.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked now freaking out.

"Just get here as soon as you can, please, I need you here with me," his voice was weak but she caught it and hung up. She left the house and jumped in her car. Whatever was wrong had upset Sesshomaru greatly if he was soundly like he was going to cry, she just hoped everything would be okay, she could only hope.

Okay… this could go one or two ways... I can write the next chapter and that will most likely be _the last chapter _or I can go with another idea that in my head and run with that. I'm leaving it up to you, I've never written this long of a story before. So if your getting bored with this story let me know and I'll make the next chapter the last one. Well please read and review!!


	19. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I randomly throw in here.

Chapter 19: Familiar Faces

He sat there with his hand on his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. His head snapped up when he heard Rin enter the waiting room and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sesshomaru," the name felt foreign to her lips as she ran o him, embracing him into a hug, "what happened?"

"Kagome's in danger," was all he could manage as she held him.

"She's a strong girl, she will live," she whispered kissing his forehead.

Just then Sango ran in, Miroku and Yasha not far behind. Yasha stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes met amber ones, he was back. Nothing needed to be said as they all sat down in silence. Occasionally someone would spark up a conversation but it would slowly die. Sesshomaru never said throughout the whole ordeal.

The doctor walked out, a small smile gracing his lips as he approached the group.

"She has lost a lot of blood. We have done our best with stitching her up, now she just needs some rest and she will be just fine. We will keep her here for a few days to see how she does," the doctor stated about to walk away.

"Wait a minute," Yasha growled jumping to his feet. The doctor turned to him and smirked a bit.

"Is there a problem sir? I'd be more than happy to help you," he laughed a little. The others watched in wonder as Yasha continued to glare daggers at the poor man.

"You know damn well what my problem is," he bit out. The doctor turned away.

"Well, I have patients so tend to, so if you don't mind I'll be on my way, mutt-face," he glanced over his shoulder to smirk before walking down the hallway.

"Was that…" Miroku started.

"Kouga," Sesshomaru stated simply standing to walk to the desk. The others sat there talking about Kouga as Sesshomaru walked to Kagome's room. He heard that same beeping noise he heard 500 or so years ago when he had been here when her mother had given birth to Angel, he remembered it as if it happened yesterday.

Sesshomaru walked to the bed and grabbed one of her hands before sitting down next to her.

"I've missed you, I don't know how long I can stay in this form, I can feel darkness starting to take over again. I just had to know you were okay," he looked down at her small hand, "I'll regain all of my memories one day, with your help. You have to hang out. I love you."

He sat there for a minute and was about to get up and leave when her hand squeezed his a little. Turning, he looked back over to her and sat back down.

"Sess…" she whispered in her sleep as he kissed the back of her hand, "I love you too, and I'll help the best I can."

"Rest little one," he smiled leaning back a little in his chair, he wasn't going anywhere.

The others entered the room about an hour later to see Sesshomaru asleep in the chair next to the bed and they smiled.

"Night to know he still cares for her," Miroku whispered. Something was different about Sesshomaru though, his hair had turned black once again and he looked human. They turned to Rin for an explanation.

"About 3 years ago he was in a car accident and he lost his memory, he was pretending to be human at the time. When he woke up he assumed he was. Sesshomaru is indeed still alive in him somewhere but he is weak without this side still remembering. He has only changed into his demon form once to save me from a demon. He must have known Kagome was in danger and he's why he emerged again," Rin didn't really know what to say, it was all so very confusing for her.

"His demon still remembers everything, we need to figure out a way for 'Maru' to remember Kagome," Yasha said as her family came in.

"Oh God, is she alright?" Aya questioned in panic.

"_Oh God, Dad! Call the Ambulance!" _Sesshomaru looked towards the woman, she had said something like that before, and for that he was certain.

"Sissy gonna be okay?" came a little voice from Souta's arms.

"She's strong, she'll be alright and when she's all better she'll play with you," Souta said as Angel laughed. She jumped out of his arms and ran to the bed.

"I love you sissy Kagome, I hope you feel better," Angel said kissing her cheek before turning to jump into Uncle Yasha's arms.

The whole time Sesshomaru wouldn't stop looking at the girl, he knew her, somehow.

"How about we go downstairs and I but you an ice cream cone," Yasha said turning around as everyone followed but Damien. His eyes rested on Sesshomaru and a smile came to his lips.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter here, I am in your debt," he said walking up to Kagome. He looked to make sure nobody was looking before placing his hand on her forehead; the black crescent moon took its place on her head as Damien willed his healing power into her.

"I don't completely understand what is going on but I feel attached to this woman," Sesshomaru stated as Damien kissed his daughters forehead and the moon faded.

"A part of you still remembers her so I'm not surprised that you still feel that way. She should be waking up soon so I'll leave you two alone," he said before running to catch up with the others.

Sesshomaru sat there staring at the girl in front of him and finally something hit him. She had wings before, was she an angel? Just then she groaned a little and her eyes opened.

"Where am I?" she questioned looking around, her eyes fell on Sesshomaru.

"I brought you here after your battle with that woman. By the way, what the hell are you?" he questioned moving to sit on the bed.

"That's a difficult question to answer, I don't know if you'd believe me or contact people to lock me up forever," she said sitting up, "what are you doing here?"

"I brought you here, I feel obligated to stay…"

"Well don't! If you're only staying because…" Kagome didn't finish because he placed a hand on her cheek and her heart stopped.

"Surely you know me better than that little one," he whispered as she closed her eyes.

"But you don't remember me, why would you want to stay?" she questioned.

"Just because my mind doesn't remember you don't mean my heart doesn't, I will not leave you here alone," he whispered moving his lips to her cheek. A tear made its way down her face and he kissed it away.

"You've always had a way with word," she whispered as he pushed her back down to the bed.

"Rest, I will be here when you wake," he said as she smiled to him.

"I'm glad you fell into my life," she said before slipping into a light sleep.

Sesshomaru got up and walked out of the room to find Rin. He found her alright, arguing with her ex-boyfriend. He really had broken her heart but he did it because he didn't want to feel like a burden to her.

"I don't know why you called me here, you should still be in America," he stated, he was upset about something.

"I just got back yesterday but I knew you would have wanted to know about what happened," Rin whispered.

"Know what? We aren't together anymore Rin, you don't have to tell me anything," he snapped turning his back to her. His fists clenched and he fought back the urge to grab her in his arms and hold her tight. He couldn't though; he couldn't involve her in the danger that he was in.

"I know," she whispered, tears coming from her eyes, "it's just…"

"What Rin?" he questioned turning to face her. Seeing her like this broke his heart.

"Kagome would have wanted to see you!" she yelled turning to run away only to be caught in Sesshomaru's warm arms.

"Kagome is here?" the man whispered looking towards the ground.

"Yes," was all Rin said as Sesshomaru pulled her with him into a chair so he could comfort her.

"Rin," the man whispered.

"Shippo, I think you have done enough damage for one day. Go see Kagome before I kick your ass out of here," Sesshomaru growled and Shippo walked away.

He really did feel awful about everything he was currently putting her through but after what he had found out, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Shippo?" he heard a weak voice from the room he just walked into.

"Mama?" he questioned running to her side like he use to when he was a kid.

"My have you grown, your not my little boy anymore," she laughed.

"Oh, you know I'll always be your little boy," he said taking her hands within his own, "I have to tell you something important."

"What is it?" she questioned sitting up.

"Naraku's back," he whispered and her eyes got wide.

Well… hope you like it, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter but once I got to my boring class at school it all came to me lol… too bad my laptop died and I had to write it by hand. Oh well… Please read and Review…


	20. You're Not Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I randomly throw in here

Chapter 20: You're not Alone

(I question ifMiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild is the voice in my head lol) This song was requested but the funny thing is that I was planning on putting it in this chapter before hand…hehe

-

"Is that why you broke up with her?" Kagome questioned as Shippo looked to her.

"What?"

"Is that the real reason you broke up with Rin?" she repeated and he looked at the ground.

"I don't want her involved, it's too dangerous for her to be with me," he explained as Kagome looked towards to door to see the girl standing there.

"You love her, don't you?" she questioned still looking at Rin.

"With all my heart," he whispered but she heard him.

"You know that no matter how hard you try to push her away she will always be there to look after you, she makes her own choices and if she chooses to get involved I will not stop her," Kagome said as Shippo looked up to protest but Kagome cut him off, "if I wasn't involved last time we wouldn't have killed Naraku the first time Shippo, if I would have listened to Inu Yasha each time he told me to stay out of it I wouldn't be here today."

"I know but…"

"I was only 15 at the time it all started, but I had a responsibility, I know I can't change your mind but don't push her away, you may never get her back," Kagome said lowly as Shippo turned around.

"Rin," he breathed as she quickly ran down the hallway away from the room.

"What are you waiting for? Go get her," she said shooing him away. Shippo quickly ran to her almost taking out the Doctor in his rush.

"Kids these days," the doctor shook his head before locking eyes with his patient, "Kagome."

"Kouga?" she whispered in disbelief as he approached her bedside.

"Yeah, fancy meeting you here, I guess you've heard the news already and just so you know I'll be here if you need anything, anything at all," he said before looking down at the chart in his hands, "they want to keep you here for a day to monitor you, nothing major."

"Alright and thank you," she said before Kouga bowed and walked away. Kagome was left alone then until Angel slowly approached the bed.

"Sissy?" she questioned crawling onto the bed and Kagome welcome her with open arms.

"What is it baby?" she questioned pulling Angel onto her lap. Angel pulled out the movie 'The Lion King' from behind her back and gave her big sister puppy dog eyes. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her innocent little sister, "awe you brought my favorite movie!"

"I knew you were sick so I thought you might want to watch it," she said sheepishly, Kagome kissed the child on the forehead as Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"You're the best sister ever, if you ask nicely maybe Uncle Maru will put it in for us to watch," Kagome said as Angel turned to the guy that approached the bed.

"Please?" she whispered handing him the movie. Sesshomaru smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"Anything for a cutie like you," he replied putting the movie in the player before going to sit in the chair next the bed. Angel clapped her hands as the movie started; Yasha Sango, Miroku, and Souta entered the room

Once it got to the part where Simba was trying to wake up his father they heard a big sniff from the back of the room and saw Kagome crying.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned in amusement.

"I'm sorry! It's just so sad!" she exclaimed as Sesshomaru took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze, "it gets me every time."

Everyone laughed before turning their attention back to the movie. Once the credits started rolling Angel stretched and yawned in Kagome's lap.

"Sissy, sing me song?" she questioned leaning her head onto Kagome's chest. Before Kagome could think of a song to sing Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed next to her singing the first verse to a song he knew Kagome would remember. (You're not Alone- Saosin)

**Sesshomaru**

It's just like him  
To wander off in the evergreen park  
Slowly searching  
For any sign of the ones he used to love  
He says he's got nothing left to live for  
(He says he's got nothing left)  
And this time I think you'll know  
**Kagome joined in during the chorus while looking down at her sister.**  
You're not alone  
There is more to this I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell  
**Kagome ran her fingers through Angels hair as she sang the second verse.**  
She's just like him  
Spoiled rotten, confused by the lies she's been fed  
And she's searching for no one (but herself)  
Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy that she is here  
And this time I think you'll know  
**Sesshomaru joined in this time, placing an arm around Kagome's waist as he looked down at the now sleeping child.**  
You're not alone  
There is more to this I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell

You're not alone  
There is more to this I know  
You can make it out

(There is more to this)

We're not alone  
There is more to this I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell

(So tell me)  
**Sesshomaru sang lead as Kagome sang the background parts of the song.**  
You're not alone  
There is more to this I know  
you can make it out  
you will live to tell

you're not alone  
There is more to this I know  
you can make it out  
you will live to tell

you're not alone  
you're not  
you're not  
alone

Sesshomaru didn't move once the song was over if anything he tightened his hold around her waist. Yasha walked up and took the sleeping child out of Kagome's arms before kissing her forehead and wishing her pleasant dreams. The others said their good night to her before leaving Kagome with the once feared demon lord. Sesshomaru laid her down in his arms making sure she was comfortable.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Kagome questioned as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Sick of me already?" he teased as she buried her head in his chest shaking her head no.

"When are you planning on going home?" she questioned as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I wasn't planning on it," he said causing her to blush. She was at a loss for words then but the silence that overcame them wasn't an awkward one. They laid there for awhile watch TV before falling into a peaceful sleep.

A shadow moved through the room and to the window to open it, they tripped over one of the chords which caused Sesshomaru to awaken with a start and growl. Without drawing attention to himself he pressed the button just below the bed.

"Remove yourself from the shadows so I may see your face," Sesshomaru demanded the figure but only got laughing in return.

A nurse looked up to see one of the light blinking and slowly got up to see what was wrong. When she entered the room she immediately froze in her spot as a familiar scent hit her nose.

"Kouga!" she yelled getting into fighting stance as the figured turned to her.

"Well well, look who it is," he laughed red eyes glaring into her own. Kouga ran down the hallway when he heard his mate call his name in fear.

"Ayami what's wrong?" he questioned before turning to glare at the figure. "Go, call the cops."

Ayami quickly ran from the scene as Kouga growled at the intruder turning into his demon form.

"Wolf, I am not here for your games," came a voice.

"Naraku, why have you come here?" Kouga questioned as Naraku looked towards Kagome, "look at her like that and I will rip your eyes from their sockets."

"I've come for what is rightfully mine," he snapped as Sesshomaru tightened his hold on the sleeping miko. Kouga pounced at him but Naraku was too fast punching him in the gut. He fell to his knees as Naraku kicked him in to chest causing him to fall down onto his back, "pathetic."

Kouga groaned before kicking Naraku's feet out from under him causing him to fall to his side. Kouga pinned him to the ground with his claws, blood pouring from the newly inflicted wounds. Sirens rang out then as the cops ran into hospital. Ayami quickly told them where to go as Naraku struggled to get up. His knee found Kouga's groin and Kouga rolled off of him gasping in pain. Naraku spat at him before jumping to the window right when the cops jumped in.

"You haven't seen the last of me," he smirked jumping away.

"What's happened here?" one of the cops asked as Kouga regained his composition and stood to his feet.

"I'm going to need at least two of you to stay here until this patient is better, it appears there is someone after her life," Kouga explained walking up to Kagome placing a hand onto her forehead, "we can't afford to lose her."

"Anything of you Kouga," one stated as Kouga turned to them.

"I know I can count on you guys to protect her," Kouga stated walking out of the rooms, he had nothing to worry about, his pack would watch over Kagome while Sesshomaru was unable to.

-Please Read and Review-


	21. Miss me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or the songs I randomly throw in here.

_Flashback_

**Kagome while singing or Sesshomaru **

Chapter 21: Miss Me?

Sesshomaru still had his arms protectively around Kagome when she awoke the next morning. A smile graced her face as she looked up to his peaceful face as he slept. His eyes blinked open and he looked down at the beauty that lay in his embrace.

"Good morning," he whispered to her and her smile got wider.

"Morning you," she said as he moved off of the bed. Cold air instantly touched her body and she wished he was still lying next to her to keep her warm.

"I have to go check on Rin but I'll be back soon," he said before walking out the door. Ginta, one of Kouga's friends, walked in and greeted her.

"It's been awhile Sister Kagome," he bowed to her as she giggled.

"Why hello to you too Ginta, what are you doing here?" she questioned as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Ayame called the police last night, since we knew it had something to do with Kouga; Hakkaku and I came to see what was wrong," he explained.

"Wait, you guys are police officers now?" she was confused.

"Yeah, most of us are, since we are hunters we are good at what we do, there are a few humans there so we try to make sure that if we take a call and we think it's a demon attack, we take it because we don't want to risk their lives," Ginta stated and Kagome listened intently.

"Oh well that's understandable," she nodded as Kouga walked in and sat on the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling today?" he questioned placing a hand on her knee.

"I'm feeling better, a little weak but I'll be fine," she smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"You always were stubborn, I'll come check on you later and you show be free to go then," he said standing up to walk away.

"Hey Kouga, how has your life been these pass couple of years?" Kagome questioned as Kouga smiled to her.

"Very peaceful, Ayame and I became mates shortly after Naraku was defeated," he said as she nodded. Ginta followed Kouga out of the room and Kagome was alone once again but she didn't mind.

Her guitar was sitting next to her bed and she assumed Sango had brought it for her; she seriously couldn't live without that thing.

"What to play," she whispered to herself before sitting up to grab it. She sat on the bed legs crossed with her guitar cradled to her body as she began to strum and tune the guitar. A thought struck her, she knew what song to play, it seemed to match the mood so perfectly and she smiled. (Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne)

**She strummed the intro and hummed softly to herself as the music took her away, this was her song, her pride and joy, the song that took her over four years to finish.**

I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You try to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through.

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.  
**Sesshomaru was making his way back to the room when he heard Kagome's voice, he stood there for a second listening to the tune she had decided to sing, he froze.**

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
and I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you._

_Then she stopped, took out a pencil and started writing on the music in front of her._

_"No, that's retarded," she whispered erasing what she had just written. _

_"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru questioned looking over her clothing choice. She was wearing black baggy pants with chains and a green hoodie what said Tokyo High in black letters. Her hair was wet and placed in a messy bun._

_"Oh, good morning. I'm writing a song, I've been working on it for awhile now but I can't seem to finish it, I have no inspiration," she stated turning off her keyboard before getting up to walk over to Sesshomaru, "oh yeah, we'll be leaving tonight around 8, I forgot I have a very important thing going on at school today."_

_"And that would be?" he questioned as she lay down in his embrace._

_"Battle of the Bands…"_

**Sesshomaru fell to his knees as the memory came to him. She had been writing this song that day, the day he had went to school with her in the past.**

"_Daddy!! Kagome's making out on her bed!!" Souta yelled as the couple looked over to glare at him._

"_Leave them alone!" Damion yelled. Sesshomaru smirked and kissed Kagome one more time causing Souta to gag and run out of the room. Kagome laughed as she looked up to Sesshomaru as he stood up._

**Sesshomaru smirk at the memory of them causing Souta to run in disgust, it was too comical.**  
You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

"_Touch my girl and I'll be forced to hurt you," Sesshomaru growled placing his arms around Kagome's waist pulling her closer to him._

"_The next time I see you, your arms are going to be around me," Kei smirked about to walk away._

"_Good thing I'll never see you again after today," Sesshomaru shot back before turning his attention back to Kagome._

**A growl escaped his throat as he remembered the girl now, Kei, the one from her class that day was the same one on the cliff. "You are my only one, Kagome."**  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything Everything!

_He caught her arm and spun her around. He yanked her towards him and held her tight to his body, her back to him._

"_Don't you dare," he whispered harshly in her ear, "I love you! I would have taken you as my mate last night but you would be dead within a week."_

_Kagome went limp in his arms and they both fell to their knees. He explained everything to him, even about the conversation with her father._

"_Please understand, this is all new to me. I'm not use to telling others how I feel. I still want to keep everything inside but I know it hurts you. I'm trying and that's all I can do."_

_It was silent for a good while before Sesshomaru felt Kagome's body start to shake and then he felt warm tears hit his arms. He sat down with Kagome still in his arms, his face on her shoulder as she silently cried to herself. He didn't know what to say to her, all he could do was be there for her while he still had the chance._ _He realized something then, tears were falling from his eyes as well. He knew what she was feeling because he was feeling it too._

"_Sesshomaru, what's going to happen?"_

"_Your going back home after the battle, I'll be waiting for you. I'll wait forever if I have to, but I'll find you. If you'll still have me then I'm yours but if you have found someone else I will step aside for you to be happy. Know this, I will never have anyone other than you," Sesshomaru stated and Kagome turned in his hold to face him._

"_There will never be anyone else but you," she whispered snuggling into his arms. She was safe there, and she could at least be content with the time she was given with him._

**The Promise! He remembered now, he was waiting for her! He sat on the floor with his head in his hands; slowly his hair grew back to its length and turned silver as his eyes turned amber once again. He sat there for a moment longer before standing to his feet.**

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.  
**Kagome smiled as she sang the last part of her song putting all her emotion into it.**  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you.

**She strummed the last few chords before finishing the song and placed the guitar next to her bed.**

The song had taken a lot out of her, she didn't think it would have that effect but since it was finished because of her love for Sesshomaru it came from the heart. Just then she sensed something strong, standing outside her door.

"Show yourself," she said lowly keeping her eye on the door. Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he walked in and leaned against the door frame.

"Miss me?" he questioned as her jaw dropped and tears came to her eyes.

"Sess…" she started but couldn't find it in her to finish. He ran to her side and took her up in his arms.

"You're alive," he whispered into her hair, he had to touch her; he needed to make sure this was real and not something he dreamed up. Kagome pushed him away slightly so she could get a good look at him. The tears came then as she tackled him backwards onto the bed; her lips find his as her tears hit his face. His hands raked through her hair and made their way down to the small of her back as her arms went around his neck.

"Oh God," she whispered against his lips as he smiled up to her, his eyes gazed over in tears.

"You're really here," he whispered in disbelief as he kissed her again and again.

"I missed you," she said kissing his cheek.

"It felt like forever, you're never leaving me like that again," he stated firmly sitting up so she was in his lap. He held her even tighter to her body placing kisses on her head as she cried tears of joy into his chest.

"I love you so much," she whispered locking eyes with his.

"I love you more," he teased kissing her nose playfully, "the song you sang…"

"Was the song from before, I finally finished it, while I was away at school, I was inspired to finish it," she admitted as he picked up her guitar and handed it to her.

"Play it again," he said as she took the guitar back into her hand. His arms were around her waist, head resting on her shoulder as she began the song again.

Yasha was walking down the hallway to Kagome's room when he heard the song and smiled, Kagome vowed only to play that song when Sesshomaru had returned to her, he changed his course back to the waiting room. He didn't want to interrupt their 'alone time'.

Please Read and Review ((this is how I planned on ending this story but since I threw Naraku back into the mix I will continue onward! Woo… anywayz, let me know what ya think and if you would like to request a song I would be more than happy to throw it in here… I have a few that people have requested that will work better in later chapters… Well, till we meet again... 200 reviews?? crosses fingers lol))


	22. Blue on Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the songs I randomly throw in here

Chapter 22: Blue on Black

Yasha went to the small chapel that was in the hospital to wait for the couple to be done. Hurt shown brightly in his eyes as he sat there looking to the ground. He knew his brother would come back for her and he was happy for her but his heart didn't accept it. He grabbed his guitar and started playing, he needed to get over it and he knew it. (Blue on Black by Kenny Wayne Shepherd- Requested by Seshomarusgirl)

Nite falls , and I'm alone  
Skin, yeah chilled me to the bone  
You, turned and you ran,  
Oh yeah,  
Oh slipped, right from my hand  
**He knew she deserved better than him, he had tried to kill her in the past, it was his own fault.**  
Hey  
Blue on black  
Tears on a river  
Push on a shove  
It don't mean much  
Joker on jack  
Match on a fire  
Cold on ice  
A dead mans touch  
Wisper on a scream  
Doesnt change a thing  
Dont bring you back  
Blue on black  
Oh yeah, blue on black  
**She walked away from him and he needed to accept that.**  
Blind, oh, now I see  
Truth, lies, and in between  
Wrong, cant be undone  
Oh slipped, from the tip of  
Your tounge  
**Seeing the fear in her eyes, the fear that he caused broke his heart. All the lies he had told her and all the times he had made her cry.**  
Hey  
Blue on black  
Tears on a river  
Push on a shove  
It don't mean much  
Joker on jack  
Match on a fire  
Cold on ice  
A dead mans touch  
Wisper on a scream  
Doesnt change a thing  
Doesnt bring you back, yeah  
Blue on black  
Oh, blue on black  
Oh, yeah  
**History was repeating itself and he knew it would play out the same way it did then. She would be with him, nothing would change that. She wouldn't be turning to come back to him this time around. **  
Blue on black  
Tears on a river  
Push on a shove  
It don't mean much  
Joker on jack  
Match on a fire  
Cold on ice  
Is a dead mans touch  
Wisper on a scream  
Doesnt change a thing  
Dont bring you back  
Blue on black  
Oh yeah, blue on black

Hey  
Blue on black  
Tears on a river  
Push on a shove  
It don't mean much  
Joker on jack  
Match on a fire  
Cold on ice  
Is a dead mans touch  
Wisper on a scream  
Doesnt change a thing  
Doesnt bring you back  
Blue on black  
Oh, blue on black  
Oh wha oh, blue on black  
Oh, blue on black

He stopped singing as a tear rolled down his cheek and hit his hand.

"She'll never come back to you," a voice taunted in the back and Yasha stood and turned to see who it was.

"Kei," he growled as she stepped closer to him.

"I always knew she would get in the way of our relationship, you love her but she is now in the arms of your brother, what are you going to do about it?" she laughed.

"Not a damn thing and neither are you," he said putting his guitar down.

"That's a shame, you're on the losing team this time around but maybe I can change that," she walked closer to him and he stepped back.

"Stay away from me," he warned but she reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. He slapped her hand away but when he did something happened. His legs went numb and he fell to his knees before her, pain surging throughout his body, "what the hell are you doing to me?"

"You'll find out soon enough," she smirked standing before him. His eyes turned red and his hair grew back to it's former length. He wanted to scream out in agony but his voice failed him, she had done something. Head held in his hands he curled his body downward to try to stop the pain that erupted in his abdomen. Claws grew on his hands and two dog ears appeared on his head, fangs overlapped onto his lower lips as the pain subsided.

"What did you do?" he bit out weakly making his way to his feet.

"Brought you back to the person you should be," she said holding her hand out. She placed it on his forehead and willed power into him. His eyes were glowing red with rage as she released her negative energy into him, he tried to fight it but it was too much. He couldn't move, his body wouldn't listen to his reasoning, she was controlling him, his every move was in her hands.

"What do you want of me?" he questioned angrily.

"I want you to kill them," she demanded as he turned and started to walk away.

_Stop it! Don't do it! _Yasha yelled to himself but nothing happened. _They are our friends._

_**Friends? You don't have friends, they are only around because they don't want to hurt your feelings and tell you to get lost **_his demon growled making his way to the room he knew Kagome and Sesshomaru were in. He stood in the doorway and waited to be noticed.

"Yasha…" Kagome started but her sentence was cut short when she looked at him. A smirk appeared on his face as Sesshomaru took his place in front of her.

"What has happened to you?" he growled as Yasha lunged at him, claws extended. That type of questioned didn't deserve an answer.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled to him but he was lost as Sesshomaru punched him in the stomach.

"Get out," Yasha whispered harshly.

"No, I'm not leaving you here," Kagome said jumping out of bed to run to his side, Sesshomaru stopped her.

"He's being controlled, he can't help himself, if you run to him he will hurt you," he stated pulling her behind him.

"Please," she pleaded to him as Yasha fell to his knees.

"Get the Hell out!" Yasha yelled glaring at the two. He placed his head in his hands; his human side was trying to overcome the demon. If he didn't gain control soon, he would be lost forever.

Read Enjoy Review


End file.
